Por unos ojos bellos
by Shio Zhang
Summary: Dúo va a una disco muy especial a bailar aburrido de todo, pero no sabe que allí va a encontrar la única persona que lo puede ayudar a recuperar su pasado, su libertad y su futuro... completo al fin
1. Primera parte

**Por unos ojos bellos**  
  
Por unos ojos bellos brillaron mil destellos mi corazón tuvo un sobresalto mi alma se llenó de espanto y casi sin notarlo estoy enamorado.  
  
Dúo era un joven hermoso, siempre tenía compañía femenina, pero esa noche, cansado de tener siempre lo mismo, entró en aquella nueva disco, era bastante especial, las luces iban y venían en variados colores, chicos y chicas bailaban algunos separados y otros muy acaramelados, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue la barra, los jóvenes que estaban allí llevaban unas ropas que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación. Los varones llevaban ropa tan ajustada que era obvio que no usaban ropa interior y las chicas, bueno, ellas sólo se tapaban las partes mis indecentes. Caminó hacia la pista de baile y notó que frente a todos había una tarima especial que parecía una pasarela y que había una protección a poco más de un metro de distancia.  
- ¿Vienes a ver el espectáculo? - le dijo una osada chica a su lado - te invito a bailar.  
- Es la primera vez que vengo aquí.  
- Supongo que viniste a ver a Caramelo, todo el mundo lo hace desde que abrieron la disco.  
- ¿Quién es Caramelo? - dijo intrigado.  
- Es un stripper genial, sin embargo nadie ha conseguido ganar el concurso para bailar con él luego que se quita la ropa, y siempre esta llenó aunque cuesta caro competir por su compañía.  
- ¿En serio?  
- Claro, 200 dólares no los puede botar cualquiera ¿verdad? Pero esta noche va a ser especial, como se cumple el mes de abierto el local, van a sortear cinco entradas al concurso entre los presentes. Si no gano, al menos podré mirar desde atrás de las rejas.  
- Ah, es por eso que hay una reja - dijo divertido - ¿Y cuál es la competencia?  
- Es muy simple, pero creo que nadie va a conseguir liberar las cadenas que atan a Caramelo a la barra del fondo antes que termine la música.  
- ¿Cadenas? - sonrió para sí, como buen ladrón no había cadena que se le resistiera - no parece ser complicado ¿verdad?  
- Dicen que no es un candado con llave sino con una combinación especial que supuestamente te la da la música.  
"Genial, más fácil aún, escucharé unos segundos la música y luego lo liberar"  
- ¿Algo más de premio?  
- Claro, aunque una noche con Caramelo es más de lo que yo pediría, hay acceso al casino por el resto de la noche y cien dólares para jugar.  
- Pues me gustaría tener el dinero para competir, aunque no me gustan los chicos - admitió.  
- Muchos han dicho lo mismo y se han prendado de él y vienen todos los fines de semana que baila a verlo y han vuelto a competir una y otra vez sin resultado alguno.  
Dúo sonrió y vio como las luces cambiaban de color hasta poner todo de color caramelo.  
- Es Hora de ¡Caramelo! - dijo el animador sobre la tarima - hoy participarán cinco personas del público por el privilegio de tener toda la noche a Caramelo - se fijó el el joven que mantenía la mirada baja y que esperaba que las luces fueran hacia él para iniciar su baile erótico - tengan a mano sus entradas que empezamos - dijo y la tómbola comenzó a girar y salieron cinco números - Acérquense con su boleto en mano: 005621, 005601, 001256, 001125 y 009860 - Dúo miró su boleto incrédulo, tenía el último número.  
- ¡Te lo ganaste, ve! - lo empujaron varias chicas y caminó hacia el acceso a la zona restringida.  
Aparte de las cinco personas, adentro había otras diez personas dispuestas a sacarse los ojos por la oportunidad de tocar al muchacho.  
- ¿Están listos? - un fuerte ¡sí! Se escuchó y se inició la música.  
Dúo miraba divertido a sus competidores mientras se dedicaban a tratar de manosear al bailarín que hábilmente se les escapaba quitándose la ropa. Esperó un poco más y se subió a la tarima para soltar el candado no era nada de complicado los movimientos del joven le habían dado la clave y movió la cadena según sus movimientos seductores hasta que consiguió abrir el candado.  
- ¡Alto la música, al fin tenemos un ganador! - dijo el animador haciendo que las luces iluminaran a los muchachos y se acercaba Dúo levantando la mano de este que tenía la cadena y el candado que habían sujetado a Caramelo - Tu nombre.  
- Dúo Maxwell - sonrió mirando su premio y sus ojos se quedaron prendados de aquellos ojos frios de un hermoso color azul cobalto.  
- ¡He aquí al primer dueño de Caramelo!  
Un aplauso cerrado cayó sobre el muchacho.  
- Es tu decisión si quieres que termine el baile y que se quede así o si quieres que conserve la ropa.  
- ¡Qué se la quite! - gritaba el público enfervorizado.  
Dúo miró a Caramelo preocupado, el chico de seguro jamás había salido de la protección de las rejas y ahora debía sentirse como prostituto.  
- Que termine el baile, pero que se vista para ir al casino - decidió viendo como los otros participantes salían de la zona restringida y él bajó para ver el resto del baile.  
- Bien, entonces Caramelo terminará el baile para ti.  
Dúo se quedó viendo desde su lugar privilegiado el baile erótico de aquel joven que le traía fuertes recuerdos de su pasado, pero que le llegaban demasiados confusos para descifrarlos. Los movimientos sensuales de sus caderas y pelvis lo estaban volviendo loco, pero lo máximo fue cuando se acercó a sus labios y lo besó mientras se quitaba la última de sus prendas quedando totalmente desnudo frente a él.  
- ¡Guau! - dijo y sin pensarlo pasó los dedos por el muslo firme de Caramelo - que piel más suave.  
- Sin aprovecharte - le respondió alejándose con la ropa en la mano hacia los camarines - sígueme - lo escuchó sin que éste emitiera sonido y lo obedeció. Esa voz, le era familiar, pero ¿de dónde? Incluso su escultural físico le era familiar, igual que su beso - Aquí puedes escoger que ropa quieres que lleve al casino.  
- Supongo que - miró la ropa - esto estará bien - le pasó unas prendas que le parecieron eran lo menos atrevidas que había entre toda la ropa, era un traje de seda color humo cuyos pantalones se le pegaron al bailarín y una camisa semi trasparente del mismo color junto con una chaqueta un poco más oscura que cubría sus pectorales.  
- Siempre supe que algún día vendrías por mí - le dijo el bailarín - aunque comenzaba a perder la esperanza - sonrió - sabía que eras el único capaz de descifrar mis movimientos para sacar la combinación del candado - lo abrazó y pegó su boca a la suya - te quiero.  
Dúo estaba en completo shock, aquel muchacho actuaba como si llevaran años conociéndose, pero él no lo recordaba, tal vez se habían conocido antes de aquel accidente en el que perdió por completo su memoria.  
- ¿Dúo? - se separó al ver que no reaccionaba como esperaba a su beso - venga, mejor vamos al casino - le dijo terminando de vestirse y calzándose los zapatos - ¿Qué te pasa? - lo remeció molesto.  
- Lo... lo siento - reaccionó y lo abrazó - me mandaste a otro planeta.  
- Vives en otro planeta - le replicó - ¿vamos?  
- Quiero otro beso primero.  
El bailarín lo miró un segundo antes de volver a cerrar la puerta del camarín y pegarlo a su cuerpo para darle un beso de esos que te dejan sin aire y con la sangre burbujeando al hervir. Dúo, ni lerdo ni perezoso, le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos y lo dejó recorrer su boca con gran pericia sintiendo que aquel gusto ya lo conocía de antes, que ya conocía ese cuerpo sensual reconociendo las caricias de esas manos que no dejaban de moverse por sus costados.  
- ¡Vaya un beso! - dijo Dúo sin aire y con la voz cortada.  
- Siempre dijiste que esos eran los besos que más te gustan - le acarició el cuello lentamente con una mano y sonriendo - y a mí.  
- Vamos o nunca llegaremos al casino - dijo divertido.  
Caminaron tomados de la mano provocando la envidia de todos los que querían tener a Caramelo y envidiándolo también por el chico lindo que se había conseguido.  
- A los chicos no les gusta que trabaje aquí - se sonrió - Wufei quería que entrara en Preventers después que terminó la guerra, pero yo no quería estar tan cerca de Relena, es insoportable cuando se le antoja algo y yo no era más que un capricho para ella, un imposible que debía conseguir a como diera lugar - le abrió la puerta - aunque Trowa y Quatre tampoco estaban muy contentos cuando se enteraron, Quatre decía que si quería un trabajo lejos de ella, podía ir a trabajar en sus empresas, le dije que eso de estar encerrado constantemente en una oficina no era para mí. Trowa me dijo que me uniera a él al circo, dice que tengo buen ritmo, pero Catherine me habría matado antes de aceptarme de regreso.  
Dúo lo miraba en silencio tratando de recordar a aquellas personas de las que le hablaba como si las conociera, pero su mente no las podía traer del pasado.  
- Te noto diferente, no eres el mismo Dúo que era mi novio durante la guerra, al que no podía callar con nada.  
- Y tú estás muy hablador - contestó.  
- Supongo que sí - sonrió - Wufei casi se murió cuando me vio bailar, ¿quién iba a pensar que yo, el más serio y silencioso de los cinco, iba a terminar bailando en una disco gay y haciendo de stripper? Pero ya han pasado cinco años desde la guerra y quería cambiar de ambiente.  
"La guerra, éramos cinco y él y yo eramos novios" dijo procesando los datos "los otros son Wufei, Trowa y Quatre, pero ¿cuál es su verdadero nombre?"  
- ¿A qué te gustaría jugar primero?  
- ¿Qué me aconsejas?  
- A mí me gusta la ruleta, pero están los dados, el black Jack, el pocker y las máquinas traga monedas.  
- Dicen que la ruleta es la más difícil de ganar - le dijo.  
- Es un poco complicado ganar, es cierto, pero yo tengo una fórmula para dar con cinco de cada seis números.  
- Intentémoslo, entonces, al menos tendré algo de dinero extra para mis gastos y al fin me podré comprar el departamento que tanto quiero tener - se volvió al joven de ojos azules y cabellos desordenados - ¿en dónde estás viviendo ahora? Supongo que tienes un departamento grande y muy ordenado y de mascota un cachorro de perro policial de color negro ¿verdad?  
- ¿Recuerdas eso? - dijo divertido - Sí, así es.  
"No sé de dónde saqué eso" se dijo mientras se acercaban a la mesa.  
- Vivo enfrente del museo central, en el segundo piso, de seguro te gustará mucho, Shinigami se encarga de cuidarlo cuando no estoy.  
- ¿Y te dejan tener un perro allí? - lo miró extrañado - a mí no me dejan tener un animal, aunque de todas maneras conservo a Zero, mi gato negro.  
- ¿No que decías que Zero era un monstruo y le pusiste ese nombre a tu gato? - se rió divertido - pensaba que habrías preferido llamarlo como tu gundam.  
- Mi gato es un monstruo también - se rió también.  
- Debía serlo, con ese nombre - miró la mesa y se puso de pie detrás de él - juega dos fichas al 4 rojo - le dijo al oído - posiblemente perdamos al principio, pero de aquí puedo sacar estadísticas para el siguiente.  
- ¡Ah, la ley de las probabilidades! - dijo obedeciéndolo.  
La ruleta comenzó a girar con la bolita dando saltos sobre los números mientras todos seguían con la mirada su vaivén. Luego de girar unos segundos, la ruleta se detuvo y el Cupé dijo el número ganador:  
- ¡Cuatro rojo! - y empujó las fichas hacia el trenzado.  
- ¡Gané! - miró a Heero entusiasmado.  
- Retira las fichas ganadas y vuelve a poner las dos primeras en el ocho negro - le dijo calculando las probabilidades.  
La ruleta comenzó a girar nuevamente y Dúo volvió a ganar, esta vez el doble de las fichas que antes había ganado.  
- Retirate del juego - le dijo y Dúo lo miró extrañado.  
- Pero estoy ganando.  
- No seas tonto, corazón, si sigues vas a perder - le acarició la mejilla - has lo que te digo.  
- Ok - retiró las fichas apenado mirando la ruleta que comenzaba a girar lentamente y la bolita saltaba hasta caer en una casilla que decía banca.  
- ¿Viste? - le besó los labios - ahora el último número - miró la ruleta y calculó el siguiente número - apuesta todo al 12 negro.  
- ¿No podemos perderlo todo?  
- Cuando ganes serás muy rico, podrás comprarte no sólo el departamento que tanto quieres sino aquel Lamborghini negro que siempre has querido.  
- Ok, 12 negro.  
La ruleta comenzó a girar y se detuvo abruptamente cayendo la bolita en el número indicado por el bailarín.  
- Doce Negro - dijo el cupé y Dúo dio un salto abrazando al otro chico.  
- ¡Eres genial! - saltó contento abrazándolo con fuerza - Vamos a jugar otra cosa ¿si?  
Caramelo recogió las fichas que habían ganado en una bandeja especial calculando mentalmente cuanto había ganado, no quería arriesgarlo y perder todo, bien sabía que en algunas mesas había trampas para que los que ganaban mucho lo perdieran todo, que era lo que había pasado cuando la bola cayó en la banca la vez anterior.  
- Si jugaras algunas veces no tendrías que quitarte la ropa en ese escenario - le dijo - podrías tratar con los números de la lotería.  
- Los empleados no pueden jugar en el casino - movió la cabeza - además, ya lo he intentado con la lotería y he ganado un poco de dinero, pero me gusta bailar y hacerle el quite a los tontos indeseables que tratan de propasarse conmigo ¿Sabes cuantos han intentado ser mis dueños por una noche?  
- No quiero ni saberlo - respondió molesto - quiero que dejes esta mala vida y te vengas a vivir conmigo.  
- Yo tengo un departamento ¿por qué no mejor te vienes tú a vivir conmigo? No creo que a Shinigami le moleste tu presencia en casa.  
- ¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer con Zero? Es un gato y tú tienes un perro - miró las fichas - pero supongo que tienes razón, así yo podría comprarme mi auto y pondríamos un poco de dinero en el banco para después comprar una casa para cuando vengan los niños.  
- ¿Niños? - dijo en un susurro y vio como Dúo se sentaba a jugar en una máquina traga monedas - Antes ni mencionar la idea de tener una familia estable con él y ahora piensa en tener niños y en una casa grande ¿Qué le pasó en estos cinco años que estuvo perdido?  
Dúo jaló la palanca y vio como las tres figuras coincidían y las monedas caían a montones. Definitivamente esa era su noche de suerte, no sólo se había ganado al chico más guapo del lugar y este se le declaraba, sino que de su mano se había ganado una pequeña fortuna y tal vez ahora pudiera dejar de robar para sobrevivir. Miró la máquina y se cambió a otra y repitió la operación, tiró la palanca y las tres imágenes calzaron y volvieron a caer un montón de monedas.  
- ¿Qué tal si vamos a bailar? - le dijo Caramelo apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.  
- ¿Por qué si estoy ganando? - se volvió hacia él.  
- Porque te vas a meter en lios si sigues ganando y no te van a dejar salir con todo lo que has ganado, se asegurarán que lo pierdas.  
- ¿Y cuanto dinero tengo por ahora?  
- Según las fichas, más o menos cinco mil dólares, en monedas - se agachó a contarlas - mil dolares más - se sentó en otra máquina - creo que tienes bastante para haber sido tu primera vez.  
- ¿Quién dice? - le sonrió - cambiemos las fichas y las monedas y nos vamos a bailar, ya me aburrí de ganar a cada rato.  
Ambos caminaron a la sección de cambios y Caramelo prefirió que le pagaran en efectivo, era bien sabido que luego los cheques tenían la orden de no pago y acusaban a sus portadores de ladrones y no quería que lo aparataran de él de nuevo.  
- Actúas muy extraño ¿sabes? Deberías explicarme algunas cosas, parece que ando un poco perdido con respecto a ti.  
- Vaya broma - le contestó - mira, luego te explicaré todo.  
- Vaya, vaya, ¿no es Dúo Maxwell al que tenemos aquí? - dijo un joven - ten cuidado, Caramelo, o vas a perder mucho más de lo que siempre muestras - se burló.  
- Maldito Aidan - dijo Dúo con ganas de pegarle.  
- Pues a mi no me importa mucho - le dijo indiferente - a mí más me parece que hablas porque tú jamás has conseguido liberarme de las cadenas del concurso.  
- Ya verás que te arrepientes de haberle dado la clave a ese.  
- Cállate - le dijo Dúo dándole un feroz golpe.  
- No, Dúo, detente - lo frenó Caramelo sujetando su muñeca - no te ensucies las manos con él.  
- Pues que mantenga su bocota cerrada - gruñó entre dientes furioso.  
- Vamos, corazón - lo jaló y se lo llevó al salón de baile.  
El salón principal de baile era un lugar enorme donde las luces brilaban yendo y viniendo en miles de formas y colores diversos, era distinto al salón donde se lo había ganado, aquí no había tarima sino una pantalla gigante que mostraba los bailarines en una y otra pista.  
- Vaya, Yuy, al fin bailas con la ropa puesta - dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas y Dúo se volvió furioso hacia el joven.  
- ¿No que no ibas a venir a verme bailar nunca más, Wufei? - respondió el aludido divertido - y dices que no te gusta este tipo de cosas.  
- Me avisaron que alguien había conseguido liberarte de las cadenas.  
- ¿Cuándo van a entender todos que no necesito protección?  
- Hola - lo saludó Dúo abrazando a Caramelo - ¿cómo estás?  
- ¿Maxwell? - dijo el joven chino asombrado - Con razón está libre ¿quién más que tú podría leer en sus movimientos la clave para soltar las cadenas? A Quatre y a Trowa les dará gusto saber que al fin estás de regreso con nosotros y sacaras a Heero de esta clase de vida - dijo señalando a su alrededor.  
- Otra vez con lo mismo ¿No peden entender que me gusta bailar?  
- Lo que no me gusta es que te quites la ropa delante de la gente - le replicó Dúo molesto - ¿Acaso es aquello tan incomprensible para ti?  
- No te enfades - lo abrazó - pero tengo un contrato que cumplir y no se termina hasta dentro de dos semanas más.  
- No me gusta este trabajo.  
- Después me buscaré otro, ahora que estés conmigo necesitaré tener las noches libres ¿no te parece?  
- Yo también voy a buscarme uno nuevo - se apoyó en Heero - el que tengo me hace moverme demasiado y no deseo estar lejos de ti.  
- ¿Y en qué trabajas?  
- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?  
- Otro loco que no tiene un empleo decente, espero que tú no te estés quitando la ropa también en una disco gay.  
- Claro que no, pero tampoco gano lo suficiente como para tener lo que me gusta.  
- Miren, Quatre me dijo que te llevara a su casa después de tu trabajo, pero como es Maxwell, supongo que te podrás retirar antes ¿verdad?  
- Si, pero ¿a qué viene eso?  
- Estás de cumpleaños, por si se te ha olvidado - le dijo divertido - y veo que te diste el mejor de los regalos que se te pudieron haber ocurrido - tomó la trenza de Dúo entre los dedos - seguramente se alegrarán de saber que el niño perdido al fin ha vuelto con nosotros.  
- ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres venir?  
- ¿Qué pasa? Antes eras tú quien decidía sin consultarle siquiera.  
- Y por eso estuvo perdido cinco años - le replicó.  
- Yo... - empezó Dúo intentando recordar aquello, de seguro no pudo ser tan estúpido de dejar a un chico tan lindo como ese por semejante tontería ¿verdad? - Vamos a celebrar con los demás.  
  
La casa de los Winner estaba tenuemente iluminada cuando el auto de Wufei se detuvo frente a su puerta. Los tres salieron y el joven chino llamó a la puerta que de inmediato fue abierta por un joven rubio.  
- Llegaron temprano, Wufei - le sonrió dejándolos pasar y se percató de la presencia del trenzado - ¡Dúo, al fin regresas con Heero! - dijo feliz riendo y llorando a la vez y lo abrazó con fuerza - ¡Trowa, mira quien está de regreso! - llamó a su compañero.  
- ¿Quién? - dijo apareciendo por una puerta - ¡Dúo! - y lo abrazó también - al fin alguien capaz de hacer razonar a Heero.  
- Y dale con que va a llover - dijo el japonés molesto.  
- Perdona, feliz cumpleaños, Heero - sonrió Quatre abrazándolo también - sabía que más temprano que tarde Dúo se iba a dar cuenta de lo que se perdía manteniéndose alejado de nosotros.  
- En realidad, yo.  
- Pasemos al comedor, ya tengo hambre - lo interrumpió Wufei - supongo que habrá un delicioso pastel aunque nunca sepamos cuantos años cumple Yuy ¿verdad?  
- Siempre con la misma broma - dijo Dúo sin pensar - es mejor que no lo sepas, ya que con ese dato podemos averiguar la tuya.  
- ¡Maxwell! - lo amenazó.  
- Por favor, chicos, no se peleen - dijo Quatre conciliador - después de todo tenemos la misma edad los cinco ¿no?  
- No - sonrió Trowa - Wufei y yo somos mayores que ustedes un año, aunque él no quiera admitirlo ¿verdad, Wufei?  
- Estás igual de hablador que Maxwell - gruñó entre dientes.  
- ¿Edad se supone que cumples?  
- Veintiun años.  
- No te creo, no puedes ser menor que yo - dijo Quatre.  
- Es en serio, yo tenía catorce años cuando me mandaron a la Tierra.  
- Pero tus antecedentes decían que tenías quince - dijo Trowa.  
- Sólo el doctor G sabía que tenía menos edad que la que decían mis papeles, o nunca me habrían aceptado como piloto de un gundam.  
- Y yo que pensaba que eras mayor que todos por lo maduro que te veías a ratos - dijo Wufei - eso quiere decir que soy el más viejo de todos.  
- Vamos - se rió Trowa - soy un mes mayor que tú.  
- Menos mal.  
- Tonto - le dijo Heero divertido - vamos por la cena y el pastel, después, si quieren, podemos bailar.  
- Mientras no te quites la ropa - le replicó Wufei.  
- Eso lo hace si le pagas, y no creo que tengas dinero suficiente para ello - le dijo Trowa mirando a Heero.  
Heero bajó la mirada al suelo sin mirar a nadie y Dúo lo abrazó contra su pecho.  
- Que poca delicadeza - lo regañó el trenzado - lo haces parecer como sí se estuviera prostituyendo cuando sabes que realmente no es así. Además, está de cumpleaños y se lo estás amargando, yo te tenía por un joven amable y sincero, pero te has vuelto duro como roca y si a Heero le gusta bailar y quitarse la ropa es su problema y me suena que estás envidioso, te apuesto que no serías capaz de pararte en un escenario y quitarte la ropa bailando ni siquiera delante de Quatre, que es tu novio y.  
- Dúo, cállate - le dijo Heero divertido - estás avergonzando a Quatre.  
- ¿Eh? - se volvió hacia el rubio - ¿por qué?  
- Es que se lo pedí una vez y me mandó al infierno.  
- ¿Ves lo que te digo? Yo, por ese bailecito tuyo sería capaz de matar a cualquiera.  
Trowa abrazó a Quatre y le dijo algo al oído, este sonrió y llamó a uno de sus sirvientes, le ordenó algo y se volvió hacia sus amigos.  
- Pasemos al comedor, ya todo está listo.  
La cena fue bastante tranquila ya que todos parecían tener hambre, todos se dedicaron a contarle a Dúo que habían hecho con sus vidas en esos cinco años que llevaban separados y el trenzado se preguntó si debía decirles que había tenido un accidente, que había perdido la memoria y que había terminado siendo un ladrón siendo que allí había un Preventers que lo podía arrestar y obligar a confesar dónde estaba su cuartel general, pero si callaba, pondría en peligro a sus amigos y especialmente a Heero.  
- ¿Dúo? - lo miró Quatre sintiendo en su pecho la preocupación del trenzado - ¿pasa algo malo?  
- Todo - dijo decidiéndose al fin, que fuera lo que Dios quisiera - hace cinco años tuve un accidente en el que perdí la memoria casi por completo, lo único que recordaba era mi nombre porque escuchaba una voz llamándome "¡Dúo!" Y por la cruz que llevo conmigo que lleva al reverso "Maxwell". Estaba solo, no sabía si tenía familia, amigos, alguien que se acordara de mí, decidí esperar que esa persona que me llamaba me buscara, pero nunca pasó. Vivía en la calle cuando un tipo me encontró y me pidió que abriera una caja fuerte, sólo que yo no pensé que fuera robada, lo hice y me metí en un terrible lío, la policía me atrapó, aunque no tenían pruebas porque no había huellas, siempre he sido un buen ladrón en ese aspecto, pero eso hizo que unos mafiosos me persiguieran y me hicieran entrar en su organización.  
- Toma aire, Dúo - le dijo Heero.  
- Yo no me puedo salir, me dijeron que si hablaba me matarían y cómo no tenía nadie que me quisiera, a nadie le importaría - Se cubrió el rostro con las manos - pero ahora los he puesto en peligro a ustedes, de seguro les interesará mucho saber que he estado en la Mansión Winner.  
- Así que te olvidaste de todo - dijo Heero adoptando su pose de soldado perfecto - así que también te olvidaste de lo que éramos en la guerra - dijo pensativo - es cierto que no te busqué, pero nos habíamos peleado muy fuerte y quise darte tiempo para que te calmaras, pero cuando quise encontrarte, fue imposible, pensé que era porque no querías que te hallara y decidí darte todo el tiempo que necesitaras para perdonarme.  
- ¡Me diste demasiado! ¿Acaso no pensaste que me pudo haber sucedido algo y que por eso no regresaba a tu lado? ¿Tan poco te importaba yo?  
- Heero se enfermó de gravedad luego que lo abandonaste - le dijo Quatre - estuvo más de un mes en coma y nosotros tapamos tu correo a mensajes para que regresaras, así que pensamos que ya no lo querías y no le permitimos seguirte buscando.  
- Ni siquiera sabía que tenía una cuenta de correo.  
- Todos tenemos una del tiempo de la guerra - le dijo Wufei - y verás que hemos cambiado con los años.  
- Estábamos equivocados al no buscarte, pero ni siquiera supimos hacia dónde te habías ido luego de abandonar a Heero - le dijo Trowa.  
- El accidente fue en la Luna.  
- ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió siendo que siempre estabas allí?  
- ¡Hee-chan! - le reclamó.  
- Pero sí hay cosas que recuerdas, como el departamento que quería tener y mi perro - dijo Heero - y que Wufei es mayor que yo, no puede ser casualidad ¿No les parece?  
- Son cosas que de repente vienen a mi mente - se defendió.  
- Yo perdí la memoria una vez - recordó Trowa - fue cuando.  
- ¡No me lo recuerdes! - lo interrumpió Quatre.  
- Pero ya no están los gundam para traerle la memoria de regreso - dijo Wufei mirando con ansias la torta - los destruimos luego de lo de Marimeia.  
- Sí, ustedes destruyeron sus gundam - dijo Heero.  
- ¿Me vas a decir acaso que Zero aún sirve?  
- Hace unos meses - dijo Dúo - me ordenaron robar de unas oficinas de preventers unos planos que decían eran del arma perfecta, aunque era una lástima que su piloto no se pudiera hacer lo mismo, que el joven no podía volverse a fabricar.  
- Así que fuiste tú - dijo Wufei - me imaginaba que el ladrón tenía que ser muy hábil para pasar la vigilancia de Lady Une con tanta facilidad y sin dejar rastros.  
- Esos eran los planos de Zero - dijo Heero - era la base de todos los gundam y estaban en L4, la colonia de Quatre dado que el profesor H los guardaba y fue el propio Quatre quién lo construyó ¿verdad?  
- Esos terroristas deben pretender iniciar una nueva guerra, sino ¿para qué robar el arma más peligrosa de la guerra?  
- Fue mi culpa, yo se los di - dijo el trenzado mirando a Wufei - ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo?  
- Recuperaremos los planos - afirmó - no podría entregarte a Preventers, eso significaría casi como admitir que los pilotos de los gundam hemos formado parte de los terroristas todo este tiempo y que si yo los he delatado es porque la situación se ha vuelto insostenible para mí.  
- Y eso según los pensamientos de Lady Une ¿verdad? - dijo Trowa.  
- No, según Relena - lo corrigió Heero - ella me juró que se vengaría de mí por despreciarla por Dúo.  
- Es verdad, ella lo ha hecho investigar todo este tiempo, incluso a mí me mantienen constantemente vigilado - dijo Wufei - Sally me lo advirtió, dijo que nos habían acusado de agitadores y que tuviera mucho cuidado con nuestros pasos, es por eso que siempre te vigilo, Yuy, eres el que está más vulnerable con eso de que trabajas en un lugar muy concurrido.  
- Bueno, preocupémonos primero de averiguar acerca de Zero, de seguro, que si encargaron el robo de sus planos es con la clara intención de construirlo de nuevo, sería muy peligroso que el piloto que le dieran fuera alguien como Quatre, Zero lo volvería loco en menos de un minuto, aunque sería peor si hubiesen reconstruido a Epión, ese sí que era incontrolable, no dejaba de mostrarme imágenes sangrientas y los cuerpos masacrados de todos ustedes.  
- Y por eso se lo diste a Zech ¿Verdad?  
- Sí, sabía que tenía casi controlado a Zero, pero en definitiva nunca lo comprendió en su totalidad así que difícilmente podría entenderse con Epión, en especial porque Traize lo construyó para mí.  
- Todo el mundo detrás de mi Heero - murmuró Dúo.  
- Bueno, Dúo, si nos puedes ayudar a desarticular esa banda y detenemos entre los cinco a los terroristas que amenazan la paz que tanto nos costó conseguir, nos libraremos de todos los cargos y obtendremos una recompensa - dijo Wufei pensativo - y ustedes dos podrían tener trabajos decentes, como debe ser a dos soldados de la paz.  
- A mí me gustaría tener un restaurante - dijo el trenzado - y por las noches funcionaría como disco, siempre y cuando Heero deje de quitarse la ropa frente a todo el mundo.  
- Y dale con lo mismo.  
- ¿Por qué tienes que mostrarles a todos lo que es mío?  
- Para que vean lo que se están perdiendo - replicó.  
- La próxima vez te pegaré hasta dejarte inconsciente - lo amenazó Dúo y Heero se sonrió divertido recordando la última vez que el trenzado trató de pegarle - ¿de qué te ríes?  
- Trowa ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que en M3 trató de pegarme?  
- Echó el brazo atrás y te pegó, sin embargo, tú le diste un feroz golpe en el estómago y lo dejaste inconsciente a él.  
- ¡Buaaaaaaa! - dijo Dúo - ustedes se ponen a hablar de cosas que yo no me acuerdo ni por asomo - le reclamó molesto.  
- Ya recordarás todo, corazón - lo besó en los labios.  
Quatre sonrió y comenzó a repartir la torta que en pocos minutos desapareció por completo y ni las migas quedaron.  
  
Dúo despertó en una cama que no era la suya y para colmo, solo. Si saber por qué, aquello se le hizo tremendamente familiar junto con aquella puntada dolorosa en su pecho. Pero había algo diferente, se percató que en realidad no estaba solo, Heero venía entrando con una bandeja con el desayuno.  
- ¿Ya despertaste? - dejó la bandeja sobre una mesita - esperaba que no te despertaras hasta que todo estuviera listo.  
- Pensé que me habías dejado solo - lloriqueó levantándose para abrazarlo.  
- No iba a cometer el mismo error que te hizo abandonarme antes - replicó - ya sé que no te acuerdas, pero eso no es algo que yo quiera que recuerdes, en definitiva.  
- ¿Qué preparaste para desayunar? - se dejó caer en la cama.  
- No sé si todavía te guste, pero hice omelettes dulces con salsa de frambuesa y frutillas.  
- ¿No hay caramelo?  
- Pesado - respondió sentándose también - mientras me pondré a trabajar con los datos que me diste.  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - le preguntó mientras le servía una taza de café viendo como sacaba del cajón de la cómoda un portátil.  
- Hace tiempo que no juego con esta amiga.  
- Esa cosa, no me gusta para nada, siento que es una rival muy poderosa.  
- Siempre la has considerado así, cuando estábamos en la guerra me amenazaste con echarla por el caño si no te prestaba más atención a ti que a ella.  
- ¿Y es la misma?  
- No, la otra la rompiste la noche que decidiste abandonarme.  
- Lo siento, yo no.  
- No importa, es bueno que hayas regresado a mi lado - abrió el portátil y comenzó a teclear rápidamente ingresando algunos datos - ¿recuerdas algo sobre el grupo al que le vendieron los planos de Zero?  
- No dijeron el nombre, sólo vi el logo - dijo pensativo - era algo así como una Zeta con unas alas de paloma o ángel - tomó una servilleta e hizo un dibujo - ese es el logo.  
- Que extraño - murmuró - ese logo es mío, yo lo cree cuando nos enviaron a la Tierra en la operación Meteoro.  
- ¿Quién lo conocía, aparte de ti?  
- Nadie lo vio, ese logo se destruyó con Wing, estaba en su memoria.  
- ¿Qué tal si lo buscas? Alguien debió encontrarlo y lo ha usado para crear un nuevo grupo terrorista.  
- A Wufei no le va a gustar nada todo ésto, esto nos vincula a todos con ese grupo terrorista.  
- Bébete el café, que se te enfría.  
Heero tomó la taza y comenzó a beber lentamente mirando los resultados de su búsqueda apartándola bruscamente.  
- ¿WING ZERO? - dejó la taza sobre la mesa y tomó su celular - Wufei, te necesito en mi departamento junto con los demás lo antes posible - dijo y colgó - estamos metidos hasta el cuello, Dúo, han fabricado cinco Gundam idénticos a Zero y han usado mi nombre para venderlos a varios grupos de insurgentes.  
- Pero allí dice Odin Low Jr.  
- Ese era yo cuando tenía cuatro o cinco años, antes que comenzara mi entrenamiento de soldado perfecto - admitió - Pero ¿Quién conocía mi verdadero nombre en la organización? Que yo sepa, jamás se lo he dado a nadie, a no ser que Odin Low esté con vida y él les haya dado mi nombre.  
- Llamaste a Wufei, creo que es mejor que nos vistamos ¿no te parece? - se volvió a parar de la cama - ¿Me prestas ropa?  
- Claro, usa la que quieras.  
  
A los treinta minutos llegaron los demás chicos y revisaron lo que Heero había encontrado escuchando la historia de Odin Low y como Heero se había unido a la organización para convertirse en un arma perfecta y destructiva.  
- Demonios - dijo Wufei fastidiado - si tú estás involucrado, aunque sea falsamente, van a comenzar a investigarnos a todos y saldrá a la luz que Dúo ha sido ladrón los últimos cinco años y por más que jure que no sabía nada nadie me va a creer y nos meterán presos a los cinco.  
- Peor, buscarán ellos a los terroristas y nos veremos más involucrados si es el tipo que nos dice Heero, después de todo él debe de conocer todos los secretos de la organización y quienes estuvimos vinculados con ella - dijo Trowa.  
- Yo quisiera saber es porque aparecieron ahora, Relena no parece estar haciéndolo mal como Vice Ministro de relaciones exteriores ¿verdad?  
- Hay quienes quieren volverse independientes por completo de la Tierra y hay reinos de la Tierra que quieren el poder absoluto - le dijo Wufei - pero el problema no serían los cinco gundam, sino quienes sean elegidos para ser sus pilotos, nosotros fuimos entrenados desde pequeños para eso.  
- Hay algo que no les he dicho - Dúo se cubrió el rostro y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Heero - yo entré en uno de los laboratorios que menciona el informe de Heero y allí estaban haciendo experimentos genéticos con el afán de clonar a los pilotos de los Gundam, a mí no me preocupó eso en ese momento, no sabía de lo que hablaban y menos me acordaba que yo era uno de los pilotos, pero recuerdo que estaban obteniendo resultados positivos.  
- ¿Cuándo fue eso?  
- Hace como un año o algo así.  
- ¿Puedes entrar en esa organización, Yuy?  
Heero comenzó a trabajar y logró el acceso a los archivos del laboratorio Zeta, al parecer ellos habían obtenido información genética de los cinco por medio de los laboratorios de Preventers, lo que significaba que allí había un espía.  
- ¡Si descubren eso, adiós ascenso! - dijo Wufei.  
- De lo que te preocupas, Wu-chan - le dijo Dúo molesto.  
- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames así?  
Heero los ignoró y siguió trabajando, no había red que se le resistiera, así que insistió una y otra vez hasta conseguir abrirse camino.  
- Han hecho copias de los cinco, sin embargo, los clones están en proceso de maduración y serán sólo bebés por los cinco próximos días, debemos sacarlos de allí antes de eso, recuperar los planos de Zero, los cinco gundam y destruir todos aquellos datos que ellos han juntado para crear soldados perfectos sin necesidad de entrenarlos.  
- ¡Yo quiero a nuestras copias! - dijo Dúo contento - tendremos dos hijitos.  
- ¿Qué le pasó a este loco? - dijo Wufei - antes a la mera mención de formar una familia estable te armaba soberano escándalo y ahora es él el que quiere hijos.  
- Seguramente el golpe que lo hizo perder la memoria lo hizo entrar en razón - dijo Heero despreocupándose de las palabras del trenzado - ahora lo que debemos hacer es recuperar a los bebés, destruir los datos del laboratorio y averiguar donde están los gundam antes que ocurra un desastre, querámoslo o no, estamos metidos hasta el cuello.  
- Y es mi culpa.  
- No, Dúo, se aprovecharon de ti, seguramente ellos sabían perfectamente quién eras y se aprovecharon de tus cualidades para involucrarnos aún más - le dijo Trowa tranquilamente - ni Wufei puede culparte por eso, nosotros nos desentendimos de ti cuando creímos que habías abandonado por completo a Heero a su suerte sin saber que habías tenido un accidente y que no recordabas absolutamente nada, si nos hubiésemos preguntado por qué no acudías y hubiésemos dado con eso, jamás te habría pasado pero quien sabe si no habrían encontrado otra manera de robar esos planos y nos habrían involucrado igual.  
De repente se escucharon los airados ladridos de Shinigami seguidos de un montón de gruñidos feroces. Heero se levantó y fue por su perro que tenía acorralada contra el pasillo de acceso a Sally Poe.  
- Shinigami, es amiga - le acarició la cabeza y el perro se sentó sin dejar de gruñir de vez en cuando - Hola, Sally ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
- Fui a buscar a Wufei a la casa de Quatre y me dijeron que estaba aquí, tengo que decirles algo muy importante a todos y deben buscar a Dúo Maxwell.  
- Está aquí - la hizo pasar a la sala - Dúo tuvo un accidente así que no recuerda nada de cuando éramos soldados.  
- Hola, Dúo.  
- Hola - respondió el aludido sonriendo y abrazó a Heero - ¿quién eres?  
- Es Sally Poe - le dijo Wufei - ¿pasa algo malo?  
- Han hecho una acusación formal contra ustedes diciendo que son los cabecillas de un grupo de terroristas denominados Wing Zero y cuyo supuesto líder es Odin Low Jr.  
- ¿Y se puede saber quién ha hecho aquella acusación? - dijo Quatre.  
- El coronel Zech Marquise.  
- El hermano de la arpía tenía que ser - dijo Dúo fastidiado - y ¿cómo nos relacionó con los terroristas?  
- ¿No que había perdido la memoria?  
- Recuerda algunas cosas fragmentadas por allí - dijo Heero.  
- Bueno, saben que los supuestos planos de Zero fueron robados de una de nuestras centrales y jamás se pudo saber quien fue, lo que hace creer a la cúpula de Preventers que ustedes tienen la culpa.  
- ¿Quiénes son la cúpula?  
- Lady Une, Relena Darlean, Lucrecia Noim y Zech Marquise.  
- Pocas posibilidades tenemos entonces de defendernos - dijo Quatre pensativo - no nos queda de otra que atrapar a los verdaderos culpables y entregarlos a las autoridades.  
- Pues les debo advertir que Wufei está suspendido de sus funciones hasta que todo esté resuelto.  
- Y apuesto que pusieron eso en mi hoja de vida - reclamó el chino y ella asintió - maldito Zech, desde que pasó lo de Heero que me persigue, ¿acaso no entiende que a la fuerza no va a conseguir que él ame a su hermana?  
- Me pidieron que te avisara que debes ir a entregar tu arma de servicio y tu placa mañana a primera hora y que después de eso abandones el edificio de Preventers.  
- Desgraciado, me suspende y me deja sin casa por no decirle dónde trabaja Heero.  
- Sally, sé que no debería preguntar - dijo Trowa - pero ¿sabes algo acerca de ese grupo de terroristas, como por ejemplo, cuales son sus objetivos? - Nada en concreto nos ha dicho Zech, yo tengo la terrible sospecha que es una invención de Zech para poder encerrarlos y que Une está de acuerdo con él.  
- Sally ¿Puedes hacernos un favor? - le dijo Wufei y ella asintió - me dijiste que nos tienen vigilados casi todo el tiempo ¿Podrías distraerlos un par de horas y desviarlos de la casa de Winner.  
- Claro, Wufei, confío en que ustedes atraparán a esos tipos y limpiarán sus nombres.  
  
A media tarde comenzó la operación rescate. Quatre tenía un camión especial con cinco sillitas para bebés y cada soldado: Trowa, Heero y Dúo, tenían pequeñas cestas desplegables para cargar dos bebitos a la vez, ellos entrarían en el laboratorio, robarían la información, destruirían toda evidencia, sacarían a los niños y volarían el laboratorio hasta reducirlo a cenizas. Wufei estaba encargado de romper la vigilancia y controlar que no los detectaran, Quatre se encargaría de vigilar que no sonaran las alarmas y llegar la policía o Preventers y luego de regresados los tres, debía sacarlos de la zona de riesgo con prontitud.  
- ¿Están listos? - les dijo Wufei por medio de un micrófono - tienen aproximadamente diez minutos para entrar y salir ¿no, Winner?  
- Así es, es el lapso que podemos desactivar las alarmas sin que descubran nuestra intromisión y alerten a todo el mundo.  
- Misión aceptada - dijo Heero y penetraron el edificio.  
- El laboratorio en el que están los bebés está en la planta baja - dijo Wufei - junto a la sala de incubadoras han un centro de información dónde se supone que están los archivos principales acerca de la investigación.  
- Bien - dijo Heero - Trowa y Dúo, vayan por los niños, yo me encargo de buscar la información necesaria - se separaron al estar frente a la puerta indicada.  
Dúo se encaminó hacia las cinco incubadoras y las abrió una a una sacando con cuidado a los bebés y poniéndolos en las cunas portátiles que llevaban ayudado por Trowa que sonreía al ver al pequeño Quatre.  
- Y yo que pensaba que el día que sonrieras se te cuartearía la cara - le dijo Dúo divertido - pero el pequeño es bellísimo ¿no?  
- Igualito a mi Quatre - sonrió - todo un angelito.  
- ¿Ya los tienen? - los interrumpió Heero entrando en la sala.  
- Sí, estamos listos.  
- Vámonos, tenemos sesenta segundos para la explosión y no podemos ponerlos en peligro - cogió una de las manillas - muévanse, par de tontos, después los podrán mirar a su antojo - miró a Trowa - me lo pude esperar de Dúo, pero de ti, jamás.  
- Perdona - tomó el asa del otro lado - Wufei ¿tenemos libre el paso?  
- Por ahora, sí, pero van hacia ese sector cinco guardias, apúrense en salir.  
Heero y Trowa levantaron la cuna ayudados por Dúo que vigilaba constantemente el camino de salida mientras se apuraban.  
- Quatre ¿cuánto nos queda para el estallido?  
- Quince segundos.  
- Van dos guardias hacia su posición - les advirtió Wufei - salgan hacia el patio principal, haré una detonación por el sector contrario para llamar la atención de los guardias para que no se acuerden del laboratorio hasta que detone el último explosivo.  
Instantáneamente se escuchó el estallido y los chicos se echaron a correr.  
- Cinco.  
Heero vio frente a él el camión de Quatre y le hizo una seña muda Trowa y se echaron a correr tratando de mover la cunita lo menos posible y no despertar a los bebés - Cuatro.  
Dúo abrió la puerta trasera del camión y entró de un salto para ayudar a subir la cunita.  
- Tres.  
Trowa empujó la cunita arriba empujando con todas sus fuerzas subiendo de un salto.  
- Dos.  
Heero se subió al camión de un salto y cerró la puerta asegurándola.  
- Pon el camión en marcha, Wufei.  
- Uno.  
El estallido del laboratorio fue casi simultáneo con la fuga de los ex pilotos, que se escaparon entre el humo de las siguientes detonaciones.  
- ¿No se han despertado? - dijo Quatre sacándose los audífonos y caminando hacia ellos.  
- Son bebés - le dijo Dúo con cara de ser el experto - no despertarán con ningún ruido a no ser que tengan hambre o quieran de comer.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - le dijo Wufei mirándolo divertido por el espejo retrovisor.  
- ¿Cómo crees? Yo.  
- También eres un bebé - lo interrumpió Heero.  
- ¡Hee-chan!  
- Bueno, Wufei, vamos a mi casa, nos quedan 15 minutos para estar de regreso antes que lleguen nuestros guardianes - dijo Quatre.  
  
La mansión de los Winner estaba totalmente revolucionada, hacía años que allí no había bebés, así que toda los Maguanacs habían preparado un cuarto especial para los niños, cada uno tenía su propia cunita llena de juguetes, en especial grandes osos de peluche, excepto Trowa y Wufei que tenían un león y un tigre blanco respectivamente.  
- También les buscamos biberones y pañales - les dijo Aura colocando un gran colgante en medio de la sala - pensamos en traerle ropa, pero no sabíamos que edad tenían los bebés ni que tamaño, así que por el momento no hay nada, pero Rasid dijo que tan pronto los viera se haría cargo.  
- Gracias, muchachos - dijo Quatre sonriendo - ellos estarán felices de tener tantos tíos que los quieran y los cuiden.  
Heero tomó de la cunita portátil a Dúo con sumo cuidado y lo puso en su camita pero este se resistió a que lo bajara aferrándose a su camiseta.  
- Vaya, chibi Dúo, estás despierto - lo puso frente a sus ojos - que ojos más grandes y hermosos tienes.  
- Son para verte mejor - le respondió Dúo divertido con el pequeño Heero en sus brazos - creo que todos están despiertos.  
- Ya han regresado los tipos esos - dijo Wufei - que bonito tigre tienes, chibi Wufei - dijo poniendo el peluche delante del bebé sonriendo tiernamente - espero que tú también llegues a serlo.  
- ¿No que eras el pequeño dragón? - le dijo Dúo y este le replicó con una mirada asesina.  
- No peleen delante de los niños, debemos ser buenos ejemplos para ellos, como buenos padres - les recordó Trowa - ¿no es cierto, chibi Quatre? - Y el bebé le sonrió dulcemente acurrucado en su pecho - es igualito a mi Quatre, un lindo angelito.  
- Que bonito piropo - dijo el rubio un tanto sonrojado con chibi Trowa en sus brazos.  
- ¿Qué averiguaste en los archivos, Yuy?  
- Los bebés tienen alrededor de seis meses de edad, son clones nuestros, pero no son exactos a nosotros, son otras personitas - acarició el rostro de chibi Dúo - andaban buscando una fórmula para acelerar su crecimiento, sin embargo, no estaban más cerca de conseguirlo que de conseguir una fórmula para rejuvenecerse - tomó mejor al bebé - según los datos, los científicos que los crearon están muertos, la organización se encargó de eliminarlos para que no divulgaran su descubrimiento.  
- ¿Y Zero?  
- Vendieron uno a Irak, es el único que fue enviado a la Tierra, y le pertenece a un jeque llamado Alsair Ben Asumi, sin embargo, este está esperando la llegada del soldado perfecto que debía salir del laboratorio que destruimos - acarició a chibi Dúo que se chupaba un dedito - los demás están en L1, L3, L4 y la colonia de Marimeia.  
- Parece que tienen hambre - dijo Trowa mirando a chibi Quatre - ¿verdad, hermoso?  
- Un papá alcahuete - se burló Wufei sentándose con su pequeño en un sillón y tomando un biberón de la mesa - denles de comer, no es tan difícil.  
- Vamos a tener que ir a buscar a Zero a Irak - dijo Heero viendo como el bebé se alimentaba - ¿cómo lo vamos a hacer con los niños? 


	2. Segunda parte

Por unos ojos bellos  
  
Por una mirada intensa Mi alma desfallece Y una ternura inmensa Mi corazón enternece  
  
Heero miraba en silencio a los pequeños mientras estos comían y algo le vino a la memoria. Miró a chibi Dúo y luego a su original, de seguro, como el laboratorio había desaparecido, no sabrían que no habían logrado su objetivo.  
- ¿Qué piensas, Heero? - le dijo Trowa interpretando su mirada.  
- Odio ese entendimiento que tienen entre ustedes - dijo Dúo exasperado.  
- ¿Otro recuerdo? - dijo Wufei asombrado.  
- No importa - dijo Heero - en realidad pensaba que, como destruimos el laboratorio ellos no pueden saber que nunca consiguieron hacerlos crecer ¿no creen? - los demás asintieron - pues bien, mi plan es este, hacernos pasar por ellos - señaló a los bebés - y recuperar los gundams antes de atrapar a los líderes.  
- Pero hemos cambiado bastante desde el tiempo de la guerra - dijo Wufei acariciando a su chibi - de seguro notarían la diferencia.  
- No - dijo Trowa colocando a Q-chan en su cunita - ellos no nos conocen bien, dudo siquiera que sepan como éramos entonces, con excepción de Dúo.  
- Pero ¿quienes se encargarían de cuidarlos en nuestra ausencia? - dijo Dúo no queriendo dejar a Hee-chan solo.  
- Podemos turnarnos en cuidarlos mientras intentamos recuperar los gundams.  
- Pero debemos recuperarlos de a uno - señaló Wufei - no queremos llamar la atención de Preventers, ya tenemos bastante con su vigilancia.  
- Creo que podría empezar yo es fácil para mí infiltrarme como terrorista.  
- No - intervino Quatre dejando a Tro-chan en su cunita - yo soy árabe y será mucho más fácil para mí infiltrarme, encontrar la información y luego destruir la base terrorista.  
- Pero también podría hacerlo yo - intervino Wufei dejando a Wu-chan en su cunita también - yo sigo teniendo práctica, en cambio ustedes hace mucho que no manejan un suit.  
Heero puso a D-Chan en su cunita también mirando como sus amigos se miraban como perros bravos.  
- Calma o va a despertar a los bebés - intervino - llevémoslo a sorteo, el nombre del que salga se hará cargo - se volvió y tomó una hoja que había sobre la mesita de noche y un lápiz, la partió en cuatro y anotó los nombres.  
- ¿Por qué sólo 4? - dijo Dúo que aún tenía a Hee-chan en brazos.  
- Simple, tú no vas a entrar en combate hasta que estés preparado - le dijo su novio - si intentas pilotear a Zero sin saber ni tú mismo lo que eres este te va a volver loco antes que consigas siquiera intentar controlarlo.  
- Zero es un monstruo.  
- Bien, Dúo, tu sacarás el "afortunado" - le entregó los nombres doblados y este sacó uno que le entregó - Bien, Quatre, tú empiezas.  
- ¿Y cómo saldremos de aquí si nos tienen vigilados de noche y día?  
- Además ¿cómo vamos a justificar la presencia de los bebés? Si ellos llegan a verlos, de seguro tratarán de quitárnoslos y averiguar de dónde salieron.  
- Creo - dijo Wufei - que lo mejor es mantenerlos ocultos de Preventers y de toda persona ajena a nuestra misión hasta que no hayamos limpiado completamente nuestros nombres.  
- Wufei tiene razón - dijo Heero - y se me ocurre una manera de viajar con todos ellos, simplemente vamos a necesitar que la gente de Quatre nos cubra - miró a Dúo - y usaremos las empresas Winner como coartada.  
- Parece que Rashid está discutiendo con alguien - dijo Dúo dejando a Hee-chan en su cuna - y la voz se me hace muy familiar - se puso la mano en la frente - esa mujer no me agrada.  
- Miren, dos de nosotros nos quedaremos a cuidar a los bebés mientras los demás averiguamos quién es.  
- Que sean Heero y Dúo, si es quien yo sospecho que es, lo mejor es que no sepa que ellos están aquí.  
- Bien, me quedaré con ellos - acarició los mechones del pequeño Hee-chan - me gustan mucho estos bebitos.  
Heero hizo un gesto asintiendo a la propuesta y sacó de su bolso su laptop para ponerse a trabajar.  
Trowa, Quatre y Wufei salieron de la habitación de los bebés y bajaron a hall donde Rashid intentaba retener a Relena y a Zech. El primero apretó los labios mirando al chino y este asintió deteniéndose los dos detrás del rubio anfitrión.  
- Buenos días, Señorita Relena - la saludó el árabe - Zech.  
- Buenos días - replicó ella molesta - quiero ver a Heero.  
- Él no está aquí - dijo el pequeño árabe sonriendo mientras usaba su don sobre ella, sabía por qué estaba molesta, le habían pasado el dato que Dúo estaba de regreso con él.  
- Sé perfectamente que está aquí.  
- Señorita Relena - le dijo Wufei fastidiado - si Quatre le dice que él no está aquí, es porque es así.  
- Mentira, me conseguí su dirección y no está en su casa - dijo Zech.  
- ¿En serio?  
- Y también sabemos que Maxwell está de regreso.  
- Tal vez se fueron de luna de miel - dijo Trowa abrazando a Quatre - después de todo, si Dúo regresó seguramente fue para reconciliarse con él ¿no creen?  
- Además, no sabíamos que Dúo estuviera de vuelta - dijo Quatre fingiendo sorpresa - entonces, Heero debe andar en las nubes.  
- No les creo nada.  
- Pues haga lo que quiera - le dijo Wufei - ellos no han venido por aquí ¿cómo íbamos a saber que Maxwell estaba de vuelta?  
- Wufei, recuerda que estás suspendido de Preventers - lo amenazó Zech.  
- Claro, por interferencia tuya - le dijo molesto - no sé por qué te molestas conmigo si es Yuy quien no quiere nada con ustedes.  
- Pero tú no has ayudado en nada para que hablemos con él.  
- Yuy es amigo mío desde hace mucho, no puedes esperar que yo traicione su confianza por mucho que seas mi superior.  
- Pero si quieren podemos intentar averiguar a dónde se fueron - le dijo Quatre mirando a Trowa - aunque dudo que ellos quieran que los interrumpan.  
- Ustedes me dan asco - dijo Relena y se dio media vuelta saliendo de la casa del árabe.  
- Mas asco da ella - dijo Wufei - con esa actitud jamás encontrará marido.  
- Y más con el hermano que se gasta.  
Heero había conseguido infiltrarse una vez más en los archivos del enemigo pero había algo que lo distraía, su Dúo estaba sentado en una de las mecedoras con Hee-chan en su regazo mientras le leía, al igual que a los otros bebés, un cuento:  
  
"Había una vez una pareja que hacía mucho tiempo deseaba tener un bebé. Un día, la mujer sintió que su deseo ¡por fin! se iba a realizar. Su casa tenía una pequeña ventana en la parte de atrás, desde donde se podía ver un jardín lleno de flores hermosas y de toda clase de plantas. Estaba rodeado por una muralla alta y nadie se atrevía a entrar porque allí vivía una bruja. Un día, mirando hacia el jardín, la mujer se fijó en un árbol cargadito de espléndidas manzanas que se veían tan frescas que ansiaba comerlas. Su deseo crecía día a día y como pensaba que nunca podría comerlas, comenzó a debilitarse, a perder peso y se puso enferma. Su marido, preocupado, decidió realizar los deseos de la mujer. En la oscuridad de la noche el hombre cruzó la muralla y entró en el jardín de la bruja. Rápidamente cogió algunas de aquellas manzanas tan rojas y corrió a entregárselas a su esposa. Inmediatamente la mujer empezó a comerlas y a ponerse buena. Pero su deseo aumentó, y para mantenerla satisfecha, su marido decidió volver al huerto para recoger mas manzanas. Pero cuando saltó la pared, se encontró cara a cara con la bruja.  
"¿Eres tú el ladrón de mis manzanas?" Dijo la bruja furiosa. Temblando de miedo, el hombre explicó a la bruja que tubo que hacerlo para salvar la vida a su esposa."  
  
Su dulce voz lo distraía y lo adormecía, tal como lo hacia con los bebés, era por eso que siempre lo hacía callar, su voz lo embrujaba y lo levaba a un mundo de ensueño en donde sólo existían ellos y su amor.  
  
"Entonces la bruja dijo, "Si es verdad lo que me has dicho, permitiré que recojas cuantas manzanas quieras, pero a cambio me tienes que dar el hijo que tu esposa va a tener. Yo seré su madre."  
El hombre estaba tan aterrorizado que aceptó. Cuando su esposa dio a luz una pequeña niña, la bruja vino a su casa y se la llevó. Era hermosa y se llamaba Rapuncel. Cuando cumplió doce años, la bruja la encerró en una torre en medio de un cerrado bosque. La torre no tenía escaleras ni puertas, sólo una pequeña ventana en lo alto. Cada vez que la bruja quería subir a lo alto de la torre, se paraba bajo la ventana y gritaba: "¡Rapuncel, Rapuncel, lanza tu trenza! Rapuncel tenía un abundante cabello largo, dorado como el sol. Siempre que escuchaba el llamado de la bruja se soltaba el cabello, lo ataba en trenzas y lo dejaba caer al piso. Entonces la bruja trepaba por la trenza y se subía hasta la ventana. Un día un príncipe, que cabalgaba por el bosque, pasó por la torre y escuchó una canción tan gloriosa que se acercó para escuchar. Quien cantaba era Rapuncel. Atraído por tan melodiosa voz, el príncipe buscó entrar en la torre pero todo fue en vano. Sin embargo, la canción le había llegado tan profundo al corazón, que lo hizo regresar al bosque todos los días para escucharla. Uno de esos días, vio a la bruja acercarse a los pies de la torre. El príncipe se escondió detrás de un árbol para observar y la escuchó decir: "!Rapuncel! ¡Rapuncel!, ¡Lanza tu trenza!"Rapuncel dejó caer su larga trenza y la bruja trepó hasta la ventana. Así, el príncipe supo como podría subir a la torre."  
  
Heero sonrió con ternura, no podía evitar sentir que se volvía a enamorar de su loco trenzado. Imprimió los datos que tenía y apagó su portátil dándose vuelta para escuchar atentamente el resto de su relato.  
  
"Al día siguiente al oscurecer, fue a la torre y llamó: "¡Rapuncel!, ¡Rapuncel!, "¡Lanza tu trenza!" El cabello de Rapuncel cayó de inmediato y el príncipe subió. Al principio Rapuncel se asustó, pero el príncipe le dijo gentilmente que la había escuchado cantar y que su dulce melodía le había robado el corazón. Entonces Rapuncel olvidó su temor. El príncipe le preguntó si le gustaría ser su esposa a lo cual accedió de inmediato y sin pensarlo mucho porque estaba enamorada del príncipe y porque estaba deseosa de salir del dominio de esa mala bruja que la tenía presa en aquel tenebroso castillo. El príncipe la venía a visitar todas las noches y la bruja, que venía sólo durante el día, no sabía nada. Hasta que un día, cuando la bruja bajaba por la trenza oyó a Rapuncel decir que ella pesaba mas que el príncipe. La bruja reaccionó gritando: "Así que ¿has estado engañándome?" Furiosa, la bruja decidió cortar todo el cabello de Rapuncel, abandonándola en un lugar lejano para que viviera en soledad. "  
  
Suspiró, la bruja del cuento le recordaba a Relena, siempre envidiosa y obsesionada con él, siendo que desde un principio le dijo que lo único que quería era protegerla y que nada tenía que ver con el amor puesto que no le gustaban las mujeres.  
  
"Al volver a la torre, la bruja se escondió detrás de un árbol hasta que vio llegar al príncipe y llamar a Rapuncel. Entonces enfurecida, la bruja salió del escondite y le dijo: "Has perdido a Rapuncel para siempre. Jamás volverás a verla". Por lo que el príncipe se quedó desolado. Además, la bruja le aplicó un hechizo dejando ciego al príncipe. Incapacitado de volver a su castillo, el príncipe acabó viviendo durante muchos años en el bosque hasta que un día por casualidad llegó al solitario lugar donde vivía Rapuncel. Al escuchar la melodiosa voz, se dirigió hacia ella. Cuando estaba cerca, Rapuncel lo reconoció. Al verlo se volvió loca de alegría, pero se puso triste cuando se dio cuenta de su ceguera. Lo abrazó tiernamente y lloró. Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre los ojos del príncipe ciego y de inmediato los ojos de él se llenaron de luz y pudo volver a ver como antes. Entonces, felices por estar reunido con su amor, los dos se casaron y vivieron muy felices. "  
  
- Ojalá nuestro cuento también tenga un final feliz - suspiró Heero y se sonrojó al ver que sus amigos ya estaban de regreso.  
- ¿Qué hacen? - dijo Trowa mirando al trenzado y tomando a Q-chan que lo miraba con sus lindos ojos agua marina.  
- He conseguido la manera de llevarlos y traerlos con nosotros sin que los descubran - dijo Heero intentando calmarse - además, aquí tengo los papeles que certifican que los bebés son nuestros.  
- Eso es genial - dijo Quatre sonriendo y tomado los papeles - y creo que lo mejor será que vaya con Rashid y los demás a preparar el viaje, lo único que nos falta es distraer a nuestros guardianes antes de irnos a la base del desierto, allí jamás nos encontrarán.  
- Bueno, mientras tú haces eso yo enviaré mi renuncia al club, no podré trabajar mientras esté ausente y tampoco siendo padre, sería un mal ejemplo para D-chan.  
- ¡Al fin sale algo bueno de todo esto! - sonrió Dúo.  
- Y dale con lo mismo - gruñó Heero - de seguro tú no te quejarías si bailara exclusivamente para ti cada noche.  
- Es distinto - le dijo ruborizado - no lo haces en público.  
- Ya - los interrumpió Wufei - yo inventaré algo que nos quite e Preventers de encima por un tiempo, si ellos creen que así nos atraparán con las manos en la masa podremos escapar y ya no podrán encontrarnos hasta que nosotros lo queramos así - dijo - sé que mi correo está intervenido, pero puedo enviar un mensaje allí que los engañe.  
- Entonces hazlo - le dijo Quatre saliendo de la habitación.  
  
Un avión especial de las industrias Winner despegó hacia Argelia, en ese vuelo iba la distracción para Preventers mientras el segundo trasbordador salía hacia el espacio y luego bajada a tierra en Kuwait, en una base abandonada muy cerca del Golfo Pérsico.  
Los cinco se instalaron con algunos Maguanacs en la base, Heero había decidido que debían prepararse en caso que los descubrieran, iba a ser un re entrenamiento apresurado y concentrado, después de todo, ya habían aprendido muchas cosas con el primer entrenamiento, ahora era cosa de desempolvar sus conocimientos.  
Pero había un problema, el cirquero se había puesto celoso de todo el tiempo que su amado pasaba con el soldado perfecto y cada vez que se topaba en las comidas u otra cosa, le lanzaba miradas asesinas que Heero no comprendía. Claro, Dúo tampoco estaba muy contento, el chico rubio no hacía nada sin consultarle primero a SU Heero y eso lo ponía de malas.  
Y no eran los únicos que sufrían, al parecer los bebés estaban muy odiosos por el hecho que le comenzaban a salir los dientes y no cesaban de llorar por más arrumacos que les hicieran y Wufei comenzaba a desesperarse por no saber que hacer con Wu-chan para que durmiera toda la noche.  
- ¿Qué hacemos? - dijo sentándose en un sillón de la sala con el bebé en su regazo masticando un mordedor - no se queda tranquilo si no lo cargo.  
- Y me lo dices a mí - gimió Trowa cansado con un bebé en cada pierna - yo tengo dos niños que cuidar y sin Quatre aquí ni dormir he podido, si no es uno, es el otro.  
- Pues yo no me quejo - dijo Dúo mirando a los bebés a su cargo - pero creo que Quatre está acaparando demasiado el tiempo de mi Heero.  
- Pues yo diría que es al revés - replicó Trowa defendiendo a su novio - Quatre no necesita tanto entrenamiento.  
- Quatre necesita controlar a Zero - le replicó Heero sentándose junto a Dúo tomando a D-chan - no podemos permitir que le pase lo mismo que la primera vez que lo usó ¿verdad? En aquella ocasión.  
- ¡No me lo recuerdes! - lo interrumpió Quatre sentándose junto a Trowa y tomando a Tro-chan - sé que debo hacerlo bien ahora, no puedo arriesgarlos. Además, ahora tengo muy claros mis sentimientos.  
- Bueno, pero eso no soluciona el problema que tenemos en este momento - los cortó Wufei - necesitamos algo que los tranquilice ya o me van a sacar de paciencia.  
- Como si tuvieras mucha - replicó Dúo.  
- Maxwell - lo amenazó y este se ocultó detrás de Heero.  
- Bueno, estuvimos investigando un poco y enviamos a uno de mis hombres a buscar un calmante para ellos, eso los aliviará bastante y podremos descansar un poco.  
- Por el momento sólo nos queda tener paciencia.  
- A Wufei ya se le agotó - dijo Trowa y recibió en respuesta la misma mirada que Dúo - ¿Ves que es cierto?  
- Yo les voy a contar otro cuento y se dormirán - dijo Dúo poniendo a Hee-chan en los brazos de Heero mientras iba por el libro de cuentos.  
- Y aprovecharás de dormirnos a nosotros también - dijo Heero.  
- No seas pesado, Heero - le respondió - yo no soy aburrido.  
- No, tu voz me hipnotiza.  
- Te pone idiota, dirás.  
- ¡Wufei! - le gritaron los dos molestos y él retrocedió.  
  
Tres días más tarde, cuando Heero consideró que Quatre estaba lo bastante listo para enfrentar a Zero, este se apareció por la base del Jeque Alsair Ben Asumi en Irak mientras el primero preparaba a Trowa para iniciar su misión, aunque no fuera mucho lo que pudiera hacer mientras este se encargaba de cuidar a sus niños.  
Al llegar a la base al sur de Bagdad, Quatre se encontró que lo estaban esperando desde hacía días, ellos creían que la base había sido destruida por los propios terroristas de Wing Zero para ocultar los datos acerca de ellos y los gundams que habían construido. Los ingenieros comenzaron de inmediato la carga de combustible para el gundam mientras el árabe miraba bien a su nuevo guerrero, este había sido modificado de tal forma que era casi idéntico a su querido Sandrock, así que esperaba que no le costara demasiado controlarlo. Quatre les contó algunas cosas que Heero le había traspasado de su organización y le dio algunos detalles del manejo de Zero con lo que los convenció que era la persona que ellos esperaban. De inmediato lo llevaron al hangar donde estaba el gundam para que lo probara. Quatre se subió en él y de inmediato éste comenzó a mostrarle imágenes terribles del futuro, pero se negó en rotundo a aceptarlas y permitir que Zero lo controlara, ya había pasado esa etapa cuando venció a Dorothy Catalonia y no se dejaría amedrentar por una máquina infeliz.  
- Nadie ha piloteado aún este gundam - le dijo el jeque cuando fueron a comer - pero lo tenemos casi listo, desde que el laboratorio fue destruido que te esperábamos, aunque nos habían dicho que sería dentro de cinco meses más, pero veo que fue más rápido de lo que pensamos.  
- En la organización me dijeron que eran cinco de estas naves, pero que sólo fueron enviadas las piezas principales y ustedes se encargarían de completarlo a su manera, sin embargo, este comienza a parecerse al gundam 04 al que su piloto llamó Sandrock ¿verdad?  
- Así es, lo transformamos así pensando que, como nacería en el desierto, le sería más fácil operar. Además, se encuentra habilitado para trabajar en el espacio, no será ningún problema después que nos hayamos adueñado de todo el combustible que produce el oriente medio.  
- Entonces ¿cuál va a ser mi labor?  
- Es muy simple, pequeño - hizo un gesto mientras uno de sus sirvientes le servía una deliciosa sopa - quiero que ataques la base de los soldados de la esfera unida, esta acción será sólo para atraer a Peventers sobre nosotros mientras desde el espacio llegan los otros cuatro guerreros.  
- ¿Será una acción conjunta?  
- Así es - le sonrió - lo que sí me extraña que un chico tan guapo y delicado como tú sea un piloto gundam.  
- Supongo que eso debería preguntárselo a mi original - respondió tratando de no inmutarse - él tiene la culpa que yo sea así.  
- Debe ser un joven muy guapo - dijo pensativo - en fin, eso no importa, tú tienes la capacidad que se necesita para que nuestra organización logre sus objetivos.  
- Claro - dijo bajando los ojos. Odiaba que le coquetearan así, a Trowa no le gustaría nada si se enteraba.  
  
Heero estaba sentado en el suelo con D-chan y Hee-chan en sus piernas mientras Dúo les preparaba sus mamaderas, no estaba muy contento con ellos, diablos, si la noche anterior no los habían dejado dormir y mucho menos habían podido estar juntos, si a medio darse un beso los dos gritaban como si los estuvieran matando.  
- Ya está listo - le entregó una mamadera y tomó a Hee-chan - espero que ahora te quedes dormido tranquilo, mi pequeño corazón.  
- Ahora entiendo porque antes no querías hijos - dijo Heero mientras alimentaba a D-chan - si siguen así voy a terminar por perder la poca paciencia que me queda.  
- Me imagino que Trowa debe estar pasándola peor, él tiene que atender solito a sus dos bebés.  
- Tiene la ayuda de la gente de Quatre - se encogió de hombros - lo que sí me preocupa es dónde andará metido Shinigami, desde ayer que no lo veo.  
- Quizás Zero se lo comió - dijo pensando en su malvado gato - ese sí es un monstruo.  
- Tampoco lo he visto - dijo colocando a D-chan en su hombro y dejando la mamila a un lado - se ha dormido, al menos nos dejará en paz una hora.  
- Hee-chan también se durmió - suspiró Dúo - ¿qué te parece si nos damos un baño para relajarnos?  
- Está bien, iré a prepararlo, tú vigila que esos dos estén bien dormidos, no nos vayan a interrumpir de nuevo - le indicó y se fue al baño. A los pocos minutos Dúo se le unió en el agua.  
- Esto es muy agradable - le dijo acomodándose entre sus brazos - ojalá los niños durmieran más de una hora seguida, así tendríamos tiempo para nosotros - lo besó en el cuello.  
- Pues debemos aprovechar al máximo el que tenemos ¿no te parece? - le rodeó la espalda con los brazos y lo besó en la frente - además, creo que aquí no lo hemos hecho jamás - le acaricio suavemente la espalda subiendo y bajando por su columna mientras el trenzado le acariciaba el cuello y los hombros con los labios y luego descendía lentamente por su pecho buscando el camino hacia una tetilla - mmm - gimió el japonés extasiado - sigue - le pidió y sintió como una mano traviesa llegaba hasta su objetivo.  
- ¡BUUUUUUUUAAAAAA! - se escuchó un grito que los sobresaltó a ambos.  
- Estos niños - murmuró Dúo saliéndose de la tina - yo voy, creo que no estás en condiciones de aparecerte frente a ellos - le dijo tomando una toalla enrollándola en su cintura y saliendo del baño.  
- Demonios - gruñó Heero furioso abriendo la llave del agua fría. Si seguían así iba a coger una gripe por tantos baños fríos.  
  
Eran apenas las ocho de la mañana cuando Quatre se apareció por las instalaciones donde preparaban su gundam, era poca la información que había obtenido de jeque, tal vez fuera más fácil indagar entre los trabajadores y los ingenieros si les demostraba que él podía repararlo sin problemas. Se acercó a uno de los ingenieros que se quebraba la cabeza con uno de los circuitos y se sonrió, él había armado solo a Zero, así que eso era pan comido.  
- ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? - le sonrió amablemente y vio que se habían sobresaltado al escucharlo - ¿Pasa algo malo?  
- No, joven, es que este circuito está dándonos problemas - le mostró el ingeniero a cargo - el jeque dijo que nos mataría si no estaba listo cuando usted viniera y.  
- No se preocupen - les dijo - esto se arma así - y comenzó a mover las piezas y colocarlas en su lugar - estas cosas son un verdadero rompecabezas, pero una vez que comprendes dónde encajan las piezas, se hace muy fácil - colocó el último mecanismo en su lugar - listo, podemos probar si funciona.  
- El jeque querrá estar presente - le advirtió uno de los trabajadores.  
- Mejor nos cercioramos que funcione primero - lo rebatió un ingeniero - así podremos corregir cualquier defecto de la máquina sin que él lo sepa.  
- Me parece adecuado - aceptó Quatre, si podía apartarse de las miradas libidinosas del jeque podría obtener algo de todo ese lío.  
- El jeque no nos ha dicho cómo se llama, joven.  
- Qua... Cuatro - se corrigió - no se nos dio un nombre en especial, sólo una clave con la cual identificarnos.  
- Supongo que, siendo lo que son, es mejor que sean anónimos.  
  
Trowa estaba sentado en el gran comedor de la base con montones de juguetes a su alrededor, pero ninguno conseguía apaciguar el llanterío de sus bebés, Tro-chan lloraba por la ausencia de Quatre y Q-chan lo hacía simplemente por acompañarlo. Ya le dolía la cabeza, echaba de menos a su pequeño rubio y también tenía ganas de llorar, pero no iba a flaquear. Cerró los ojos y sopló su mechón, se le comenzaban a acabar las ideas.  
- Hola, Barton, veo que has perdido el color - le dijo Wufei sentándose en el suelo con su pequeño en brazos - parece que te vas a enfermar.  
- Y tú te has ganado un buen par de ojeras - le replicó - parase que tampoco estás durmiendo bien.  
- Ni que lo digas - admitió sentando en el suelo a Wu-chan - de día es un angelito, pero ponlo en su cuna, deja la escoba.  
- Buenos días - dijo Heero y los miró - mala cara, muchachos.  
- Si, parecen enfermos - dijo Dúo poniendo la mano en la frente de Trowa.  
- ¡BUUUUUUAAAAA! - chilló Hee-chan.  
- Tranquilo, pequeño, no pasa nada - lo acunó apoyándolo en su pecho.  
- Estos niños son terriblemente celosos - gruñó Heero molesto - no les gusta que nos toquemos siquiera entre nosotros.  
- Me imagino que, con lo fogoso que eres, debe ser un problema mayúsculo - se burló el chino.  
- ¿Cómo diablos sabes eso tú? - le dijo Dúo con cara de "yo te mato".;  
- ¿Cómo no íbamos a darnos cuenta si cuando estaban juntos no nos dejaban dormir? - replicó Wufei - yo no he tocado a Yuy.  
- Mas te vale o dejaré a Wu-chan huérfano.  
- No es para tanto - intervino Trowa tratando de calmarlos - todos estamos cansados, creo que lo mejor es que desayunemos y dejemos a estos cinco rufianes con los Maguanacs y estudiemos nuestros planes.  
- ¿Y querrán quedarse con ellos? - dijo Dúo mirando a sus pequeños preocupado.  
- Si están los cinco juntos se portarán bien sentencio Heero.  
  
Quatre al fin había podido enseñarle a Zero-sandrock quién era el jefe allí y lo había sometido mientras efectuaba las últimas pruebas de sistema. Había pensado quedarse un poco más para tratar de averiguar más cosas, pero su corazón le decía que debía regresar a casa, que Trowa y los pequeños le necesitaban, así que se puso a revisar los datos que tenía y la manera de atacar la base sin que su presencia llamara la atención de Preventers antes de tiempo.  
- Has todas las pruebas que creas convenientes - le dijo el jeque guiñándole un ojo - después haremos una fiestecita privada antes de llamar al infiltrado en Preventers, de seguro él estará feliz que el plan marche como se debe ¿no crees, hermoso?  
Quatre respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, pero por dentro bullía de ira ¿cómo se atrevía a ponerse así cuando apenas se conocían? Y ni siquiera le gustaba, el tipo perfectamente podía ser su padre.  
- ¿Pasa algo malo, pequeño mío?  
"¿Suyo? Ni en mis peores pesadillas" pensó y negó con la cabeza antes de cortar la comunicación. Estaba decidido, en ese mismo instante destruiría la base y regresaría a Kuwait con los suyos y a los brazos de su único dueño. Levantó el enorme cañón en la mano derecha de su guerrero y fijó la trayectoria de los disparos, no parecería que los atacaba directamente, pero sí destruiría gran parte de la base y ni cuenta se darían de lo que estaba pasando hasta que ya no quedarán más que escombros y cenizas.  
- Veamos, Sanrock, si eres tan bueno como tu antecesor - le dijo e inició el sistema. Este le mostró varias alternativas de escape y se decidió por una y comenzó a disparar al aire. Los misiles "reventaron" en el aire y cayeron a tierra levantando una enorme polvareda que aprovechó para sembrar la destrucción en la base. Luego lo transformó en avión y se dirigió de regreso a la base vigilando los radares, no estaba seguro si habían arregalado el defecto de los radares que permitía al gundamio ser invisible para las torres de control aéreo.  
Al poco rato llegó a la base y dejó a su gundam en el hangar.  
- ¡Quatre! - le dijo Trowa abrazándolo con fuerza - te eché de menos - lo besó y se escuchó el chillido de Tro-chan - y los bebés también - lo llevó con ellos que estaban dentro con los demás.  
- Creo que Quatre debe descansar - dijo Heero - prepararé a Trowa.dentro de unos días, la siguiente misión es en L3.  
- Ojalá y estos bribones nos dejaran descansar - dijo Wufei cansado - tu lindo papi necesita dormir la siesta - bostezó y Wu-chan se rió - espero que me dejes hacerlo.  
- Para el caso que hacen - dijo Heero sentándose en un sillón apoyándose en el hombro de Dúo que de inmediato lo abrazó.  
- BUUUUUUUUAAAAAA - gritó D-chan y los cinco saltaron.  
- Bebés celosos - dijo Heero y se soltó de Dúo para acomodarse en otro sillón y dormirse.  
  
Les había costado encontrar la manera de viajar al espacio debido a la presencia de Zero-sandrock, una cosa era pasar a cinco pequeños bebés y otra muy diferente era pasar un gigante de metal.  
- Sabemos que preventers no ha modificado jamás los radares de vigilancia - dijo Wufei - con eso no tendremos problema, pero no podemos irnos directamente a una colonia sin que nos descubran, en especial si no tenemos una base desde la cual trabajar.  
- Mientras, nuestra base tendrá que ser móvil - dijo Quatre mirando la nave - no podemos arriesgarnos a tener un lugar fijo en el cuál puedan detectarnos, nos meterían presos y perderíamos a los niños.  
- Y descubrirían al gundam - señaló Trowa - eso nos condenaría.  
- Amo Quatre - le dijo Rashid - ya tenemos todo listo, el trasbordador ha sido recubierto por una delgada lámina de gundamio que evitará que los radares lo detecten incluso fuera de la atmósfera de la Tierra.  
- Muy bien - dijo Quatre - entonces, debemos partir de inmediato, antes que sospechen algo y traten de acorralarnos.  
Los cinco se dirigieron a la plataforma de despeque y entraron en la cabina principal sentándose cada uno con su respectivo chibi en las piernas. Heero miró de reojo a D-chan y se sorprendió al ver que el pequeño estaba emocionado con los ruidos de la nave mientras que Q-chan se aferraba con fuerza al brazo de Quatre.  
- ¿Qué piensas, Heero? - le dijo Dúo al ver que miraba a los bebés.  
- En lo distintos que son - le señaló a Q-chan - se ve que tiene miedo o no se siente muy seguro en las manos de su "padre", en cambio D-chan está muy contento con viajar, a Wu-chan parece no interesarle, a Tro-chan le interesa mirar lo que hace el piloto y Hee-chan prefiere dormir.  
- Bueno, a mi me gusta mucho viajar, supongo que es algo que "hered" de mí - el trenzado se encogió de hombros - y cada uno ha de imitar la actitud de su original ¿o no? Tu generalmente te duermes durante los viajes largos.  
- ¿Otro recuerdo? - le sonrió - tienes razón, así no me aburro con el viaje.  
La nave despegó y sin prisas y con precaución salieron de la atmósfera terrestre, ya en el espacio estarían a salvo, no sería fácil para Preventers atraparlos allí.  
  
La nave no era lo bastante grande como para que el soldado perfecto y el cirquero entrenaran a sus anchas, pero Heero se desvivía para encontrar la manera que practicaran sin interrupciones aunque Dúo y Quatre se molestaran con ellos por todo el tiempo que gastaban y la cantidad de ruido que hacían y la de moretones que se ganaban a cada rato.  
- Es que no es mucho el espacio - dijo Trowa mientras Quatre le echaba un ungüento - la mayoría me los hago yo mismo.  
- Pues deberían tener más cuidado - le dijo Dúo haciéndole lo mismo a Heero mientras los bebés los miraban en silencio - no quiero ver huesos rotos.  
- No lo vas a hacer - dijo Heero - yo me los arreglo solo.  
- Si, lo sé - hizo un gesto - una vez lo hiciste delante de mí luego que te rescaté del hospital, fue escalofriante.  
- Otro recuerdo - dijo Wufei - a este paso muy pronto vas a recordar toda tu vida junto a Yuy.  
- Ojalá - dijo Dúo masajeando los hombros de su pareja - quisiera saber cómo fui tan idiota de abandonarlo antes.  
- Siempre has sido igual - dijo Heero y recibió un golpe en respuesta, era el muñeco con el que D-chan estaba jugando - Ok, me retracto - le dijo al ver que le iba a lanzar otro - que puntería, te pareces demasiado a Dúo - le dijo - él me metió dos tiros.  
- Uno en la pierna y el otro en el brazo - dijo Dúo cubriéndose el rostro - estábamos en una base naval, yo intentaba recuperar tu gundam con el mío y tú los detonaste. Además, intentabas matar a Relena ¿no es cierto?  
- Debiste dejar que lo hiciera - le dijo Wufei - esa mujer lo único que sabe hacer es estorbar.  
- Supongo que sí - dijo Dúo - no la habría tenido todo el tiempo fastidiando que Heero era suyo cuando él jamás la amó.  
- ¿Qué tal si nos olvidamos de ella? - intervino Heero - mejor sigue con tu trabajo, es delicioso sentir tus manos.  
- Malvado - le sonrió y lo besó en los labios y se asombraron de no escuchar el grito de protesta por parte de ninguno de los bebés - vaya, parece que comienzan a acostumbrarse a que estemos juntos.  
- Sería cosa de hacer la prueba - dijo Heero poniéndose de pie y volviéndose hacia él para abrazarlo y besarlo con pasión.  
- BUUUUUUUAAAAAA - gritó D-chan.  
- Ya era mucha la maravilla - se quejó y volvió a sentarse.  
  
Trowa llegó a L3 a la hora de la cena y procuró no llamar la atención mientras averiguaba en que parte de la colonia estaba ubicada la base rebelde, pero no parecía ser cosa fácil, ese día había una gran celebración en la colonia por el cumpleaños del administrador general de la misma, así que tendría que esperar un poco. Se sentó en una banca en medio de la plaza pensando que su Quatre pudo haberlo acompañado, era una noche para... hacer cositas.  
Dos tipos medio borrachos caminaban frente a él y los escuchó reírse, algo en ellos llamó su atención, así que se puso de pie y los siguió sigilosamente, su instinto jamás le había fallado en el pasado, así que esperaba que ahora tampoco lo hiciera. Y había acertado, esos tipos entraron en una base semi derrumbada despreocupadamente y pasaron la guardia principal. Sonrió, el reentrenamiento de Heero tendría que dar frutos ahora o nunca, se dijo y pasó la guardia sin que los soldados ni cuenta se dieran.  
- Heero tiene razón, son unos descuidados - se dijo y entró en la base sin ser detectado.  
Avanzó con mucho cuidado hacia el hangar y se detuvo al ver que el gundam estaba armado casi por completo, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la postura del guerrero y lo armado que estaba, si no fuera por el color, diría que se trataba de su querido Heavyarms, lo único que le faltaba era la media máscara sobre el rostro. Caminó un poco más para verlo más de cerca cuando notó que alguien le apuntaba por la espalda. Levantó las manos al aire y dio un salto en el aire, de inmediato quedó a la espalda de su agresor y lo tumbó de un solo golpe.  
- Nuestro piloto ha llegado - dijo un hombre sonriendo - bienvenido, tres, te esperábamos.  
- Pues no los veo muy listos - replicó Trowa sin inmutarse - pasé con demasiada facilidad sus defensas y sin que se dieran cuenta.  
- Es cierto - dijo el ingeniero pensativo - pero supongo que no muchos sospecharían de una base rebelde en donde estuvo una base de Oz ¿verdad?  
- Puede ser cierto, pero aún no es hora de llamar la atención de Preventers ¿verdad? - señaló el gundam - aun no está completo - sentenció.  
- Se nos envió por piezas junto con los planos - dijo - y debo admitir que hay partes que nos han dado más de un dolor de cabeza, ni siquiera tiene instrucciones de armado, hemos debido ingeniárnoslas solos.  
- Entiendo - dijo y de un salto se subió a la plataforma y comenzó a revisarlos circuitos - no es nada complicado, yo puedo ponerlos en el lugar correcto.  
- Claro, por algo eres su piloto - le dijo el ingeniero - un lindo piloto.  
Trowa lo miró asombrado, pero recuperó de inmediato la frialdad, ese tipo le estaba coqueteando. Volvió la mirada a los circuitos y notó el error, habían pasado los controles de un brazo al otro y por eso no respondían.  
- Mañana en la mañana empezaré a trabajar en él, el viaje ha sido largo y necesito descansar - le dijo alejándose de él, no le gustaba esa mirada lujuriosa ¡Si el tipo podía ser hasta su abuelo!  
- U - Mi ayudante te mostrará tu cuarto - le sonrió.  
"Y yo me aseguraré que esté bien cerrado con llave por dentro" replicó en silencio siguiendo a la muchacha.  
  
Quatre estaba sentado en medio de la habitación de sus niños tratando que Q-chan se tomara su mamila, pero el bebé le daba vuelta la cara después de beber un poco, lo estaba sacando de paciencia ¿cómo pudo su Trowa hacerse cargo de semejantes monstruitos una semana sólo? Tenía que convencerlo de comer o se enfermaría durante su ausencia.  
- ¿Pasa algo malo, Quatre? - le dijo Dúo entrando con Echan en brazos, se notaba que el pequeño estaba más inquieto que de costumbre.  
- No quiere comer, estoy seguro que no es la fórmula, Tro-chan se la tomó sin problemas - señaló la botella - parece que Q-chan no quiere nada conmigo.  
- No te entristezcas, amigo, es sólo que no tiene hambre, ya verás que cuando si la tenga aceptará lo que quieras darle.  
- ¿Y si se enferma?  
- Tal vez sea la manera en que lo tomas - dijo Heero entrando también - D-chan no come si no lo acunas bien, podría ser lo mismo - dejó al bebé en el corralito y tomó a Q-chan que lo miró con sus enormes ojos llenos de lágrimas - echas de menos a Trowa ¿verdad? Pero tu papá está en un trabajo y debes portarte bien con tu otro papá, así que es mejor que comas, no querrás que Trowa se enoje y ya no te quiera más por desobediente ¿verdad? - le dijo acercándole el chupete y éste comenzó a beber y permitió que Quatre lo siguiera alimentando - actúa igual que tú cuando Trowa no está.  
- Se me olvida que él es mi copia - dijo pensativo - me es más fácil entenderme con Tro-chan.  
- Debe serlo, uno casi nunca se fija en sus propias actitudes, para uno son naturales - dijo tomando a D-chan - piensa en qué harías y verás que al final responde.  
- Mejor los llevamos a dormir - intervino Dúo - Hee-chan está dormido al fin y no quiero que se despierte y pasearlo por toda la nave de nuevo.  
- Pobrecito, hasta en eso se parece a mí, está cansado de estar encerrado - le dijo - venga, D-chan también se durmió, dejemos que Quatre descanse, va a necesitar fuerzas si quiere aguantar hasta que Trowa regrese.  
- Buenas noches, Quatre, chibis - se despidió Dúo y salió con su novio.  
  
Era casi medio día y Trowa al fin había conseguido poner en funcionamiento correcto ambos brazos de Zero-Heavyarms, sin embargo, no había podido probarlo ya que, por la fiesta, la colonia estaba repleta de Preventers y no quería alertarlos con su presencia, ya bastante tenía con que los buscaran por todos lados como para dejarse atrapar.  
- Con la vise ministro de relaciones exteriores será muy complicado poner en funcionamiento al guerrero - comentó uno de los trabajadores - y no se irá hasta mañana.  
- Una desgracia - dijo otro - así no podremos hacer las pruebas necesarias y todo se retrasa - fue su comentario - el gundam de la Tierra ya inició su trabajo y debemos aprovechar el tiempo o todo se arruinará.  
- Pero ¿cómo sacamos a preventers de aquí?  
- Será muy fácil - dijo Trowa divertido, aquello le recordaba sus mejores tiempos de soldado perfecto, aunque no tanto como Heero. Y debía dejar de acordarse de él, su pequeño Quatre lo esperaba y no quería tardarse más, no con las miradas lujuriosas del ingeniero sobre él, en cualquier momento iba a perder la frialdad que lo caracterizaba y le iba a dar una buenagolpiza hasta hartarse - necesito que una nave salga sin tripulación y de forma violenta de la plataforma principal de despegue.  
- ¿Crees que funcione, Tres? No me gustaría perderte - le dijo el ingeniero.  
"Ni que fuera tuyo" respondió en silencio apretando los dientes con ira mal disimulada.  
- Será muy simple, como el guerrero es de gundamio, no lo detectarán y yo iré dentro, lo probaré y volveré sin que me descubran.  
- Confío en ti, mi hermoso - le sonrió y Trowa tuvo que apretar los puños para no pegarle - tengan todo lo que Tres les pida - ordenó a los trbajadores y se marchó.  
- Le diste duro ¿eh? - se burlaron y Trowa se tragó el insulto a duras penas y se marchó a prepararlo todo, no regresaría pues la base desaparecería bajo las narices de los propios Preventers.  
Se paseó por toda la base poniendo explosivos aquí y allá procurando que nadie sospechara de sus actos y luego fue a la nave donde lo esperaba su guerrero ocultando el detonador en sus ropas, pronto estaría de regreso con su Quatre y sus pequeños y con Preventers buscando infructuosamente lo que no conocían.  
- Es hora - dijo activando los motores de la nave lanzándose al espacio, tan pronto estuvo un poco alejado de la colonia, salió de la nave y se alejó con su guerrero tratando de ignorar las imágenes que este le mostraba e hizo estallar los explosivos tanto dentro de la nave como en la base de la colonia - misión completada - dijo y se puso en marcha hacia el trasbordador espacial Winner mientras transformaba su guerrero en nave, era una de las pocas cosas que le gustaban de su nuevo guerrero, era más fácil movilizarse por el espacio.  
  
Dúo estaba sentado frente a los monitores de la nave cuando vio que una nave pequeña se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos, le pareció demasiado familiar, pero de todas maneras alerto a todos sin percatarse que Hee-chan estaba demasiado cerca de los controles y que este activaría los escudos de defensa impidiéndole el paso a Trowa.  
- ¡Desactiva el escudo o me estrellaré! - le pidió el latino viendo que no iba a poder frenar a esa distancia.  
- ¿Cómo se hace? - le dijo revisando todos los controles y sin encontrar.  
- ¡Cómo los activaste! - lo regañó.  
- ¡Yo no fui! - dijo mirando al bebé - anda, travieso, deja al tío Trowa entrar ¿si? - el bebé lo miró y apretó el botón - Lo desactivó.  
- Por poco dejas viudo a Quatre - lo regañó.  
- No fue mi culpa, yo no tengo ni idea cómo funcionan estas cosas.  
- Entonces no deberías dejar que Hee-chan tome el mando - le dijo y le cortó.  
Molesto, Dúo se levantó y fue al hangar y vio que Quatre estaba abrazado llorando junto a sus dos bebés apoyado en el pecho de Trowa que tenía a sus espaldas un Zero más parecido a su propio gundam que al de Heero.  
- Yo debería aprender a usar esas cosas - le dijo a Heero - Hee-chan activó el escudo y yo no tenía ni idea de cómo desactivarlo y por poco y mato a Trowa.  
- Está bien, te entrenaré poco a poco - accedió el japonés - de seguro recobrarás la memoria muy pronto y no necesitarás que te lo enseñe todo.  
- Pues me podrías enseñar otras "cosas" - le dijo coqueto y recibió un golpe de parte de D-chan en repuesta - ustedes dos están muy insolentes, muchachitos - los regañó.  
- Heero - dijo Quatre acercándose con Trowa - descubrí que el satélite M3 fue abandonado hace un año porque salía muy caro producir allí, creo que nos serviría como base mientras Wufei va por su gundam a la colonia de Marimeia.  
- Y tendré más espacio para entrenar a Dúo - dijo pensativo - me parece bien ¿qué dicen ustedes? - dijo mirando a los demás.  
- Por mí está bien - dijo Trowa - mientras podremos hacer que estos briboncitos se acostumbren a vernos juntos y no se pongan celosos cada vez que beso a Quatre o este me besa.  
- Bien, entonces debemos preparar nuestras cosas e irnos.  
  
M3 estaba bastante alejada de las colonias, era por eso que no había funcionado como satélite de recursos naturales, su lejanía aumentaba el valor de la mano de obra, el costo de producción y el valor final de los productos, por lo mismo tampoco había sido desmantelada, nadie había querido asumir el gasto que aquello significaría o para las colonias o para la Tierra.  
Se instalaron en la mejor de las casas (Quien no, sí es gratis y puedes elegir la mejor) y se dedicaron a ordenar sus cosas. Instalaron en la sala principal, que estaba bajo el nivel de la calle, tipo piscina, a los niños con un montón de juguetes y cojines por todos lados y ellos se quedaron en la parte más elevada a planear los siguientes movimientos.  
- Wufei ¿has averiguado algo de Preventers?  
- Bueno, ya están alerta con lo de la destrucción del núcleo terrorista en oriente medio, pero quién realmente los atrajo al espacio fue Barton al atacar una base dentro de la colonia cuando había cientos de Preventers custodiando a la bruja.  
- ¿Y acabaste con ella?  
- Dúo - le regañó Heero - cállate.  
- Cumplía mis órdenes - replicó - además, sé que hay alguien desde dentro de preventers que está pasando información y si llegaba a hablar con los terroristas en L3, habría estado perdido.  
- ¿Sospechas de alguien?  
- No estoy muy seguro, pero es alguien que quiere destruirnos a los cinco para bajar a Heero del pedestal donde la bruja lo tiene puesto.  
- Pues hay varios candidatos - dijo Wufei pensativo - tenemos a Zech, pero él no creo que se rebajara, y hay tres o cuatro pretendientes con acceso a la información nuestra que fácilmente podrían ser los culpables.  
- Pues a mí me dijo el Jeque que era un hombre algo mayor que nosotros el que más interesado estaba en que la organización se hiciera con el poder, y si nos hundía a nosotros en el proceso, mejor.  
- Pues eso no reduce la lista, casi todos los candidatos son mayores que nosotros y andan por allí con la edad de Zech.  
- Vamos que tener que seguir adelante con esto, no nos queda otro remedio - dijo Trowa - al menos me deshice de un degenerado.  
- ¿Qué, acaso le gustaste al ingeniero de tu gundam? - le dijo Quatre.  
- Y el tipo era tan viejo que podría ser mi abuelo - dijo fastidiado - me controlé por poco, por eso no esperé a que se fueran los Preventers, ya comenzaba a hervirme la sangre de rabia.  
- Aún es poco lo que sabemos, tendremos que esperar a ver qué es lo que Wufei descubre. Mientras, prepararé a Dúo.  
- No les has dicho lo que descubriste, Heero.  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- Alguien que me conoce desde pequeño se encuentra en L1, es la base principal de Wing Zero, así que creo que lo mejor es que la dejemos para el último, sería peligroso que me descubrieran a mí, después ed todo, sigo siendo Odin Low Jr.  
- Entonces, deberán hacerse cargo de Wu-chan - dijo el chino mirando al bebé que jugaba con su tigre de peluche - cuanto antes salga, antes volveré.  
- Ten mucho cuidado, Wufei - le advirtió Trowa - mucha gente te conoce de preventers y podrían descubrirte sin que hayas logrado llegar a Zero.  
- Ya me las ingeniaré - dijo tranquilo y se acercó al bebé que lo miró con sus ojos oscuros - papi debe salir unos días, así que te pido que te portes bien con tus tíos ¿te parece? - le pequeño pareció asentir - cuídenlo mucho ¿de acuerdo? - les pidió y se marchó.  
  
Heero comenzó un entrenamiento especial con su Dúo, este parecía inquieto ya que cada vez que disparaba sentía que le retumbaba en los oídos, por lo mismo Heero había optado por tapárselos y hacer que apuntara al blanco, con ello su trenzado mejoró mucho la puntería, pero aún se sentía inseguro a la hora de dispararle a una persona, por mucho que fueran balas de espuma las que disparara sobre los Maguanacs.  
- ¡No puedo! - gimió el trenzado que comenzaba a desesperarse.  
- Es lógico que no puedas - trato de tranquilizarlo Heero - los conoces desde hace mucho y son tus amigos, difícilmente actuarías para herirlos.  
- Regresemos a casa, estoy cansado.  
Bien, pondré a prueba tus habilidades como ladrón de información - se volvió hacia los árabes - gracias por su ayuda, creo que le será de mucha utilidad todo esto a Dúo en su debido momento.  
- Claro, joven Heero - sonrieron ellos y todos regresaron a casa.  
En la sala principal, Heero instaló a Dúo frente a su portátil y le ordenó que se infiltrara en los registros de preventers para ver que clase de espionaje podía hacer y se fue a dormir un rato, estaba agotado, el no tener sexo con su pareja y las pocas horas que conseguía descansar de cuidar a sus niños le comenzaban a pasar la cuenta y su cuerpo, poco acostumbrado al cansancio, daba señales de derrota.  
- Mal rayo me parta si las cosas me salen mal otra vez - gruñó fastidiado y se acostó a dormir, cosa que no le costó demasiado  
  
En los archivos confidenciales de preventers Dúo se metió por donde quiso, al parecer no tenían mucha seguridad en su sistema, hasta el hacker más novato podía robar información de allí sin mayores problemas, sin embargo, notó que su ingreso comenzaba a ser rastreado, así que cambió de cuenta y descubrió algo que lo dejó abismado, su amigo Wufei iba derechito a una trampa, si alguien lo descubría en la colonia sería acusado de traición y si no dlo descubrían, peor. Se levantó de su sitio y fue por Heero mirando la hora de su reloj, había estado "jugando" casi dos horas, así que esperaba que elñ japonés estuviera descansado.  
Abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartían y se sentó en la cama antes de moverlo un poco para despertarlo.  
- ¿Les pasó algo a los bebés? - le dijo recordando que habían dejado a los cinco pequeños a cargo de Trowa y Quatre.  
- No, encontré al traidor.  
- Llama a Trowa y a Quatre, debemos detener a Wufei antes que lo capturen - dijo - y luego sigue investigando, debe haber algo que lo relacione con la organización y por medio de lo cual podamos entregarlo a las autoridades y limpiar nuestro nombres.  
- Bien, voy por ellos, tú mientras lávate la cara, estás más dormido que despierto - lo besó en los labios y salió corriendo de la casa.  
- ¿Qué pasa? - le dijo Trowa al verlo llegar corriendo - ¿atraparon a Wufei?  
- No, pero he encontrado a nuestro pez gordo.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, a ver si los recuerdo a todos porque los fics los escribo off line. Ai Moon, Aguila Fanel, Angeli Murasaki, Aya Chan, Carmín, Chipita, Dark Mousy, Oriko Asakura - Tao Lee, Ruby, Sakura, Terry Maxwell y Uru Yuy. Y si me falta alguien, que me avise, lo agrego en el siguiente.  
Perdonen que no conteste los reviews como se debe, pero tengo tantas cosas que sólo sería un queso responderlos Atte.  
Shio Chang. 


	3. Tercera parte

Por unos ojos bellos  
  
Los cuatro jóvenes estaban reunidos en la sala de juegos de los bebés discutiendo los pasos a seguir, ninguno estaba muy contento por los acontecimientos, si lo que había descubierto Dúo era cierto, ahora estaban metidos hasta el cuello y posiblemente hasta sus buenos nombres nunca pudieran ser limpiados.  
- Este tipo, o está muy enamorado de la bruja esa o es el ambicioso más grande del universo - dijo el trenzado mirando la pantalla - no sé cómo Zech puede confiar más en él que en nosotros que fuimos los que conseguimos la paz.  
- Porque el tipo ese era un agente de Oz, pero después lo acompañó a Colmillo Blanco - dijo Heero - y fue quien le disparó a Dekim Barton durante la guerra con Marimeia.  
- Esto se pone color de hormiga - dijo Quatre preocupado - y nos puede traer malas consecuencias según el actuar que tenga Wufei en esa colonia.  
- El problema principal es que el espía se comunique con la gente de la colonia y les diga que estamos en el espacio suplantando a los clones - dijo Trowa molesto.  
- No nos queda más que seguir adelante - dijo Heero - pero intentaré prevenir a Wufei, no quiero que lo capturen, es demasiado valioso como para que caiga en sus garras.  
Quatre se apoyó en el hombro de Trowa pensativo, debía de haber alguna manera de hacer que el propio traidor se delatara frente a todos, pero ¿cuál? Y sin involucrar a los bebés, no quería perderlos pese a todo lo molestos y revoltosos que estaban resultando ser.  
- Bien, cuando Wufei esté de regreso plantearemos un nuevo plan de acción, ahora sólo nos queda averiguar lo más posible y esperar que Wufei salga bien librado - dijo Heero.  
  
El recibimiento de la gente en esa colonia había sido muy grato, aunque no por ello bajaba la guardia, al menos no había visto a nadie conocido o que pudiera reconocerlo, tal vez lo mejor habría sido enviar a Maxwell a esa colonia. Movió la cabeza, debía cumplir su misión lo mejor posible y demostrar que los habían involucrado injustamente con esos terroristas.  
- ¡Esto es el colmo! - escuchó que reclamaba un hombre mayor - ¿cómo es posible que no hayan encontrado a nuestro piloto?  
- Difícil es que un inútil encuentre a quien no quiere ser encontrado - dijo Wufei de pie junto a una de las piernas de su "guerrero" - en especial si lo que buscan está bajo sus narices.  
- ¿Quién diablos eres tú? - lo apuntó un guardia.  
- Soy cinco - respondió tomando el arma y lanzando a su dueño lejos - y te advierto que para la siguiente que trates de apuntarme que tengo muchos conocimientos de artes marciales.  
- Bienvenido, muchacho, esperábamos con ansias tu visita - descubrió al guerrero - está listo, aunque necesita algunos ajustes que sólo tú eres capaz de completar.  
Wufei asintió mirando el gundam, se parecía demasiado a su querido Nataku más que al Zero y se vio piloteando por el espacio con la Justicia de su lanza destruyendo a los enemigos. Movió la cabeza tratando de sacarse semejantes ideas de la cabeza, ya no sería el Coronel Chang y no pertenecía a "los chicos buenos" se recordó.  
- ¿Quieres probarlo? - le dijo el ingeniero.  
- ¿No será peligroso? No quiero llamar la atención de Preventers.  
- No te preocupes, en la parte baja de la colonia jamás nos descubrirán, ha sido especialmente preparada para que nadie nos moleste.  
- Bien, haré los arreglos necesarios y lo pondremos a prueba - de un salto estuvo en la cabina e inició la secuencia de encendido. Tal como se lo había temido, la cabina comenzó a presentarle imágenes del pasado, cosas que quería olvidar por completo, como la muerte de su familia, de su esposa, de Traize, de su clan, pero se agregó una más, algo que todavía no ocurría, el cuerpo destrozado de Wu-chan estaba frente a él - No, maldito Zero, no me vas a hacer dudar de mi justicia - gruñó entre dientes y desconectó el sistema - mi niño no vivirá una guerra - juró y se bajó del gundam.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
- ¿De casualidad alguien conoce el alcance que tiene esta cosa? - le dijo al ingeniero.  
- No, cuando lo compramos se nos dijo que era el complemento perfecto para el asesino perfecto - le informó el ingeniero.  
- El asesino perfecto - repitió - ni más ni menos.  
- ¿Algún problema? - insistió.  
- No, nada que no pueda solucionar - "maldita cosa, pretende volverme loco".  
  
Heero intentó por enésima vez ponerse en contacto con Wufei, pero era imposible, el chino había cortado toda posible comunicación con la base a fin de evitar que ellos fueran descubiertos si lo llegaban a atrapar. Pateó la silla en la que había estado sentado y salió al patio donde Trowa entrenaba a Dúo frente a los asombrados ojitos de los niños.  
- No estoy de acuerdo en que presenten violencia delante de los bebés - dijo muy molesto Quatre - es el colmo, una cosa es que nosotros hayamos sido obligados a vivir en la violencia, pero esto no tiene nombre.  
- Calma, Quatre - le dijo Dúo - ellos piensan que estamos jugando.  
- ¿Y si les da por imitar su "jueguito"? - insistió indignado.  
- Quatre tiene razón - dijo Heero - mejor usamos el simulador de batalla y vemos hasta qué grado ha llegado Dúo.  
- ¡Sí! - saltó este y se aferró a su cuello - pero yo quiero un premio por portarme bien.  
- Olvídalo, hasta que nuestra misión no esté completa no habrá juegos de ese tipo - le replicó haciendo que lo soltara - vamos.  
Dúo hizo un puchero pero levantó a los bebés y los llevó a la "guardería", no le hacía ninguna gracia que Heero lo despreciara cada vez que se acercaba a él, pero le daba la razón, si cada vez que uno se acercaba al otro, o D-chan o Hee-chan empezaban a gritar y luego se convertía en coro puesto que los otros tres los imitaban.  
- ¿Conseguiste comunicarte con Wufei? - le preguntó Trowa.  
- No, se ha desconectado por completo de nosotros y no quiero arriesgarnos al ir a la colonia a prevenirlo, sería como morder su anzuelo.  
- Detesto perder el control de la situación - le dijo en voz baja - si seguimos así quizás y las cosas no nos resulten.  
- No seas tan optimista - le dijo Heero sarcástico - enciende el simulador para Dúo, necesito que marque cien sobre cien antes de ponerlo en el simulador de la cabina de Zero.  
- A propósito de Zero ¿alguien ha visto a mi gato? - dijo Dúo sentándose en el simulador - desde que llegamos y lo saqué de su jaula que anda perdido.  
- Rashid me dijo que esta mañana había venido a comer - le dijo Quatre - creo que le gusta tener tanto espacio para sí.  
- Genial, ahora tengo un gato vago.  
- Lo dudo - dijo Trowa - recuerda que esto estuvo abandonado más de un año y de seguro hay una sobrepoblación ratonil y es detrás de ellos por quienes anda "vagando", como tú dices.  
- ¿Y Shinigami? Dudo que ande en lo mismo.  
- Ese perro está loco - dijo Heero divertido - anda de aquí para allá más feliz que tú cuando... - se sonrojó - mejor empecemos con la prueba.  
- Este empieza a decir cosas comprometedoras y después cambia de tema - sonrió divertido Trowa - vamos, Dúo, muéstrale que estás listo.  
Heero vigiló atentamente toda la prueba, no quería admitir que tenía miedo que a su trenzado le pasara algo malo a la hora de pilotear su gundam, conocía bien a Zero y sabía que era capaz de cambiar hasta la decisión más firme, a él le había costado poner las cosas en su lugar antes de poder dominarlo por completo y eso que él tenía las emociones bajo el más estricto control. Y tampoco quiso admitir que sintió alivio cuando al terminar Dúo se equivocó y su puntaje marcó 98 de cien.  
- ¡Arg! - gruñó Dúo dándole una patada al simulador - maldita cosa ¡No me equivoqué! - le dijo a Heero suplicándole con la mirada.  
- Lo siento, Dúo, hasta que no marques cien sobre cien, no te subiré al simulador de Zero - le replicó tratando de no ver sus suplicantes ojos violetas, aquellos ojos que desde hacía tanto eran capaces de hipnotizarlo y ponerlo idiota, como decía Wufei.  
- Lo haré de nuevo.  
- Lo descompusiste - le dijo Trowa - mañana podrás intentarlo de nuevo.  
- ¡Arg! - volvió a gruñir y se fue a buscar a los niños.  
Huero tomó aire y se encogió de hombros, al menos sabía que Dúo no corría peligro, por ahora.  
  
Después de dos arduos días de batallar con Zero-Nataku, al fin lo pudo someter por completo, lo que dejó complacido a Wufei que ya comenzaba a hartarse de estar encerrado, siempre había sido un espíritu libre, siempre tenía algo que hacer y eso de ser de soldado era algo que ya no le gustaba ¿tal vez se estaba volviendo viejo? Gruñó para si y se dijo que no, era demasiado joven aún, por eso quería librar su nombre de las calumnias.  
- Estoy listo para poner la colonia de cabeza - le dijo a su gundam en voz baja - es hora de largarnos de aquí - le dijo y se bajó.  
- Gran trabajo, cinco - le dijo el ingeniero sonriendo - al fin podremos poner el resto del plan en práctica, es especial si tenemos a Preventers preocupados por la presencia de otro gundam en L3.  
- Pero necesito descansar un poco, el gundam me cansó.  
- Claro, puedes ir a dormir un rato - le dijo - nos encargaremos de reparar la pintura de tu guerrero.  
- Gracias - dijo y se alejó, pero lo que menos planeaba era dormir, mientras ellos estuvieran reparando el gundam y pensaran que dormía, no pensarían que él estaba a punto de destruir la base y llamando la atención de preventers hacia ellos.  
Arregló sus cosas en su habitación y luego salió por una ventana. Con mucha precaución puso los explosivos en un montón de lugares estratégicos y después volvió a la sala del ingeniero. Allí vio que había llegado un mensaje en clave que descifró con gran facilidad:  
"Cuidado con el piloto que tienen, no le entreguen el mando del gundam hasta que Preventers esté allí, estamos seguros que se trata de uno de los cinco ex -pilotos que suplantan a sus clones, ya que ellos desaparecieron de la Tierra sin dejar rastro poco antes que la base en Irak fuera destruída. Reténganlo el tiempo que sea necesario, así nos llevará a los otros. E.D"  
- Maldito, tu información no llegará a tiempo - gruñó mientras borraba el mensaje - hay otro.  
"Manden pronto al guerrero especial a L1, Low comienza a ponerse rebelde y no quiere cooperar con nosotros a no ser que vea a su familia a salvo"  
- ¿Quién será ese tipo? - dijo y borró ese mensaje también, justo a tiempo, porque se escucharon ruidos afuera y tuvo que irse a toda velocidad de regreso a su habitación. Se dio un buen baño y se dirigió de regreso a los hangares fingiendo que no había podido conciliar el sueño, cuando siquiera lo había intentado.  
- Te ves más relajado, pero no descansaste mucho - le dijo el ingeniero mirando su reloj.  
- ¿En serio? No pude dormir - se encogió de hombros - necesito hacerle una última prueba en el espacio al gundam - dijo mirándolo - ¿será posible?  
- Claro - le dijo el ingeniero y le mostró una salida oculta - prueba todo lo que quieras - le sonrió y regresaron.  
Wufei se subió al gundam y sacó sus cosas de debajo de su chaqueta y puso el detonador a un lado junto con la clave para accesar a las bases de datos de las dos bases restantes.  
- Bien, mi querido Nataku, es hora de regresar con tus hermanos - le dijo a su gundam y salió hacia el espacio - veamos que pueden hacer ahora - dijo divertido e hizo detonar las cargas dentro de la colonia sin saber que aquello sellaba el destino de los cinco.  
  
Heero y los demás estaban en la zona de aterrizaje cuando Wufei llegó y por sus caras se dio cuenta que su misión no había sido tan exitosa como él creía. Se bajó del gundam y fue directamente hacia ellos y Quatre le entregó a Wu-chan que de inmediato apoyó su linda carita en su pecho y comenzó a balbucear palabras inteligibles.  
- Si, pequeño, yo también te eché de menos - le sonrió.  
- Debemos hablar - le dijo Heero muy serio y a Wufei le recordó al Heero que conoció al principio y no le gustó su expresión.  
- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
- Dúo interfirió en las bases de datos de Preventers - le dijo.  
- ¿Y eso qué? Yo también lo hice y ya tengo a nuestro espía.  
- ¿Y sabes que ellos dieron la orden de arresto para nosotros? - replicó - además, ya saben que estamos en algún lugar del espacio, rondando las colonias y están preparando los radares de tal forma que puedan localizar el gundamio.  
- ¿Y eso qué?  
- Bueno, al no ser atrapado tú, has puesto alerta las bases restantes y peligran las misiones de Dúo y mía, hemos picado el anzuelo como ellos querían.  
- Bueno, es posible que ellos aún no estén seguros que somos nosotros.  
- ¿Qué descubriste? - le dijo Quatre.  
- Bueno, el espía firma E.D. y dijo algo que enviaran a un soldado especial a L1 ya que un tal Low comenzaba a ponerse rebelde y poco cooperativo si no veía a su familia a salvo.  
- Esto es el colmo - dijo Heero - estamos metidos hasta el cuello - sentenció - sí es realmente quien yo pienso, me reconocerá de inmediato.  
- ¿No sería mejor que cambiáramos de objetivos? - le propuso Dúo preocupado.  
- No.  
- Pero... - intentó.  
- En la base L1 está el Zero original - le dijo Heero cortante - tú no estas preparado para enfrentarte a semejante monstruo - se puso de pie junto a la ventana - Zero convirtió al dulce Quatre en un asesino de masas y por poco y termina con Trowa y conmigo, no quiero que a ti te pase lo mismo.  
- Además, en las otras colonias los gundam han sido modificados - le dijo Trowa para calmarlo - allí tienes al mío, si no fuera por el color diría que se trata de Heavyarms.  
- Y el mío tiene casi las mismas funciones que Nataku - le dijo Wufei.  
Un pesado silencio se hizo entre los guerreros. Heero no quería admitir que tenía miedo de perder a su trenzado, pero sabía que los demás se habían dado cuenta de su aprensión y por eso lo ayudaban. Wufei miraba preocupado a Heero, no quería admitir que no quería volver a ver a su amigo en el mismo estado que hace cinco años atrás, cuando el trenzado se marchó dejando a un destrozado Heero en el camino.  
Heero y Dúo habían comenzado a vivir juntos hacía poco más de dos meses, el japonés trabajaba de día y estudiaba de noche, pero nunca dejaba de estar pendiente de lo que hacía el trenzado.  
Lo había llamado para que lo ayudara, tenía preparada una gran sorpresa para su amor. Había estado ahorrando mucho para darle una casa a Dúo en donde pudieran estar juntos, incluso había pasado a la sociedad protectora de animales por un prospecto para adoptar una mascota.  
- Dúo se pondrá muy contento - y la felicidad se le salía por los poros - volveremos a estar los dos a solas sin importarnos los vecinos - se sonrojó emocionado.  
Y es que Wufei nunca antes ni después lo vio así de contento, así que lo ayudó en todo lo que pudo, incluso le buscó la mejor idea para una carta de amor que Heero le dejaría en su laptop esa noche.  
Pero ninguno de ellos supo jamás que fue lo que ocurrió esa noche, Heero había llegado a la mansión Winner calado hasta los huesos y llorando a mares con los restos de su portátil en sus brazos, lo único que supieron fue que Dúo lo había abandonado, que no quería volver a verlo y que el propio Heero se quería morir. Así fue como también supieron que había caminado por horas bajo la intensa lluvia invernal y se pescó una pulmonía que casi acaba con su vida. Él y Trowa se habían dedicado a buscar a Dúo mientras Quatre cuidaba a Heero en el hospital y luchaba por recuperar el dinero que este había dado por su casa.  
Pero ninguno tuvo éxito, Dúo parecía haberse borrado del mapa y Heero cayó en coma puesto que su enfermedad se había agravado y que no tenía ganas de vivir, como señaló el médico.  
Su trabajo había costado traerlo de regreso del camino de la muerte, y después de eso cambió del cielo a la Tierra, diablos, si era un ingeniero en informática con gran futuro, pero se dedicó a bailar en discos y luego se comenzó a quitar la ropa y nada pudieron hacer para sacarlo de allí. - Entonces no nos queda más que seguir adelante y demostrar que no somos terroristas - dijo Dúo molesto con el silencio de sus camaradas - iré a L4 y recuperaré al Zero de allí.  
- Ten cuidado, Dúo, no queremos perderte de nuevo - le dijo Trowa.  
- No me atraparán.  
Heero lo miró y nuevamente sintió miedo, pero sabía que no había otro camino. Así que lo dejó ir.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Dúo salió en un pequeño trasbordador hacia la colonia de Quatre con un solo pensamiento en la mente, recuperar a como diera lugar el respeto de Heero, deseaba a toda costa recordar lo que había pasado como para que Heero temiera tanto que lo abandonara de nuevo. Claro, sabía que confiaba en sus capacidades, pero podía ver, de cierta forma, el temor que había en sus ojos cada vez que recordaba que lo había dejado antes.  
- Te amo Heero - le dijo una y otra vez, pero sus palabras no podían borrar el dolor del pasado, un pasado que no recordaba pero que a Heero lo afectaba mucho todavía.  
- Si sus ojos no fueran tan bellos - murmuró y cerró los ojos tratando de recordar alguna noche que hubiese pasado en sus brazos, pero ningún recuerdo acudió a su mente - ¡odio no recordar lo que siente estar entre tus brazos!  
La luz de la habitación era tenue, la cama se veía cálida y blandita, casi podía sentir como las sábanas de seda recorrían su piel. Pero no era eso, eran los dedos de su amante que recorrían delicadamente su piel y comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo flotaba.  
- Ah, Heero - gimió quedo - me gusta.  
- Aún es temprano - le susurró este mordiendo su oreja - espera un poco más y te sentirás en el paraíso.  
- En tus brazos, todo es el paraíso - le respondió dejándose hacer... Y el recuerdo se evaporó con la misma velocidad con que llegó.  
- ¡Quiero recordarlo! - gimió y se cubrió el rostro - ¿cómo pude ser tan idiota de dejarte si me gusta tanto estar en tus brazos? - se preguntó por enésima vez y por enésima vez se vio sin respuesta.  
  
Heero espero dos días antes de decidirse, si él entraba en la base de L1 y averiguaba que hacía Odin Low allí y por qué ayudaba a los terroristas, de seguro pronto estarían de regreso en la Tierra con sus nombres limpios, tal vez ahora pudieran tener un hogar como se debe, con dos mascotas tan locas como las suyas y sus hijos a su lado.  
- Quatre ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de Hee-chan y D-chan? - le preguntó al árabe.  
- Claro, pero ¿qué pretendes?  
- De seguro Dúo llamará la atención de preventers y eso pondrá sobre aviso a los terroristas en L1 y nos será imposible recuperar a ese Zero.  
- A Dúo no le va a gustar regresar aquí y no encontrarte con los bebés - le advirtió.  
- Lo sé, pero no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados, es ahora o nunca, tú lo entiendes ¿verdad?  
- Sí, Heero, nos haremos cargo de los niños, pero trata de regresar pronto, no queremos volver a pasar por lo mismo de hace cinco años.  
- Yo tampoco - respondió y caminó hacia la plataforma de despegue.  
Dúo y él hacía dos meses que vivían juntos, pero llevaban casi un año siendo novios. Trabajaba en un taller mecánico de Preventers de día y de noche estudiaba arduamente para ser el mejor ingeniero en informática que hubiera sólo para poder darle lo mejor a Dúo. Y, pese a todo lo ocupado que estaba, se daba maña para tener tiempo para estar con Dúo.  
Al poco tiempo de mudarse, Dúo encontró trabajo en un restaurante como ayudante de cocinero e hizo otros amigos a los que frecuentaba por las tardes sin decirle a su pareja. Heero decidió que era bueno que Dúo ampliara sus horizontes e ignoró las punzadas de celos cada vez que lo encontraba con alguno. "Son sólo amigos" se decía ignorando las campañillas de alarma en su cabeza.  
Sin embargo, una noche llegó un poco más temprano de lo habitual y entró en silencio para sorprenderlo y cual fue su sorpresa al verlo sentado en las piernas de uno de sus supuestos amigos y besándose con el mismo ardor con que lo hacía con él. Así que del mismo modo que entró salió y caminó por más de una hora tratando de calmarse antes de tomar una decisión. Cuando regresó a casa vio que Dúo se había bañado y que la sala estaba muy ordenada.  
- Hola, llegas tarde - le reclamó el trenzado un tanto molesto.  
- Había mucho tráfico - se disculpó y se decidió, haría como que no había visto nada y buscaría una nueva casa para alejarlo de la tentación de serle infiel - ¿ha pasado algo malo?  
- Todo - le replicó furioso y se encerró en su habitación.  
Entonces debió de haberlo tomado como advertencia, Dúo comenzaba a cansarse de estar sólo gran parte de la noche, pero aquello cambiaría tan pronto se graduara. En un par de meses podría cambiar de trabajo y pasar mucho más tiempo con él, pero volvió a ignorar las señales de alerta.  
Fueron dos veces más que descubrió a Dúo siéndole infiel y fingió que nada pasaba, aquello lo hacía tener mayor resolución en alejar a su trenzado de la tentación mientras él terminaba sus estudios. Acudió a Wufei para que lo ayudara a conseguir una casa, cómo él tenía un trabajo estable, era más fácil y después se pasó por la protectora de animales y se encariñó con Shinigami, pero este era demasiado pequeñito para llevárselo, así que pidió un prospecto de adopción. Ya en casa escribió una hermosa carta de amor como le recomendara Wufei y dejó su portátil abierto para que Dúo la viera, pero se olvidó de los papeles de adopción que estaban junto a la misma mientras iba por el ramo de flores y la botella de champaña a la cocina. Y la reacción de Dúo, que no se hizo esperar, no fue la que quería y soñaba.  
-¡Eres un maldito que sólo piensa en sí mismo! - Gritó partiendo por la mitad el sobre con los papeles.  
- Dúo, no es lo que piensas.  
- ¡Si tanto quieres hijos, búscate a otro!  
- No es lo que piensas - insistió - yo iba a adoptar un... - y vio cómo Dúo arrojaba al suelo su portátil - Por favor, escúchame.  
- ¡No quiero oírte ni volver a verte! - gritó furioso - nunca te he importado ¿verdad? ¡Búscate a alguien más! - agregó pasando por su lado obligándolo a soltar las flores y la botella que se rompió al estrellarse contra el suelo y se fue a su habitación.  
Heero miró sus destruido portátil y sintió su corazón hecho añicos, su carta, su primera carta de amor se había perdido para siempre sin llegar a su destinatario. Se agachó junto a los pedazos conteniendo los sollozos a duras penas, ahora estaba seguro, Dúo siempre había buscado una excusa para abandonarlo.  
- ¡Esa cosa siempre fue más importante que yo! - le gritó desde la puerta - ojalá te mueras y no vuelva a verte nunca más - y dio feroz portazo que pareció retumbar en el corazón de Heero, que al fin pudo llorar.  
Estuvo así alrededor de una hora, antes de poder articular una idea coherente, miró a su alrededor y se vio rodeado de aquellos pequeños detalles que tanto se había esmerado Dúo en hacer y supo que no podía permanecer allí. Con los restos de su laptop y sin preocuparse por la lluvia de pleno invierno, salió de su departamento sin siquiera una chaqueta y se dirigió caminando hacia la casa de Quatre sin importarle el frío sobre su piel, su corazón sentía más hielo aún que por fuera.  
Cuando llegó a la casa de su amigo árabe, lo primero que hizo fue refugiarse en los brazos de este y llorar como nunca hasta que el sueño lo venció. El resto lo recordaba vagamente, el médico que le decía a Trowa que debían llevarlo al hospital, las blancas paredes del cuarto privado que le consiguieron sus amigos y la vana esperanza que al abrir los ojos su trenzado estuviera con él, pero eso no pasó jamás.  
Antes de caer en coma escuchó a sus decir que era imposible localizar a Dúo, era como si no quisiera que lo encontraran, entonces se quiso morir, no quería luchar siquiera por el resto de sus sueños, ¿qué podía hacer si el centro de los mismos ya no lo quería? Movió la cabeza, no quería recordar tanto dolor, pero estaba asustado, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo ¿Y si Dúo recordaba por qué lo dejo y lo volvía a hacer?  
- Heero, Dúo no te dejará - le dijo Quatre muy seguro comunicándose al trasbordador.  
- Gracias, Quatre - le dijo un poco más tranquilo y despegó.  
  
Dúo había conseguido engañar a los terroristas y hacer que lo aceptaran como piloto del nuevo Zero, este estaba en las mismas condiciones que los habían encontrado sus camaradas, con el sistema principal desarmado, no era nada complicado armarlo, era casi como si lo hubiese sabido desde siempre, se dijo, pero tal vez era cierto. Sonrió, si Heero lo viera, de seguro estaría muy orgulloso de él y le daría un buen beso ¿cómo serían estos? Cada vez ansiaba más recordar cómo se sentía estar en esos brazos en los que encajaba a la perfección.  
- Supongo que, como fuiste creado para esta "bestia" la sabes armar tan bien - le dijo uno de los trabajadores - me gustaría irme a casa a descansar de este armatoste.  
- ¿Y por qué no lo hace?  
- No nos dejan - señaló a los guardias - al parecer en esta colonia hay pocos ingenieros y como no queríamos trabajar en este tipo de cosas, nos obligaron a trabajar a la fuerza - se sonrojo - no debería contarte de esto, eres de los suyos.  
- No se preocupe, no diré nada - le dio una gran sonrisa.  
- Tienes unos ojos muy bellos - le dijo y se marchó.  
Pero aquellas palabras le siguieron dando vueltas por la cabeza, las había escuchado muchas veces antes de los labios de alguien más.  
"¿Sabes? Por unos ojos bellos como los tuyos yo pondría a todo el mundo y a todas las colonias de cabeza sólo para darte gusto"  
- Heero - suspiró, él le había dicho aquello cuando se fue a vivir con él.  
- Oye, Dos - le dijo uno de los guardias - ¿terminaste?  
- Que tipo más molesto - gruñó fastidiado - ¡me falta todavía! - replicó ocultándose todavía más dentro de la cabina, había terminado, pero quería probar el sistema primero antes de anclarlo al gundam. Inicio el proceso y sintió como desfilaban las imágenes de su pasado frente a sus ojos.  
Eres un pequeño travieso, Dúo - le sonreía la hermana Helen mientras lo abrazaba con cariño - así nunca podrás ver a Dios.  
- No le diga eso, hermana - la regañaba con cariño el padre Maxwell - perderá la fe en Dios - le acariciaba el cabello.  
Pero luego los veía a ambos muertos dentro de los escombros del orfanato, sólo él había sobrevivido al desastre.  
Luego se vio caminado por las calles medio muerto de hambre, su entrenamiento como piloto, cómo conoció a Heero y al resto de los muchachos, casi mató al primero, pero con el tiempo se enamoró perdidamente de su mirada de hielo y su manera fría de actuar, estaba decidido a hacerlo cambiar y ganarse su corazón.  
Al fin se lo ganó a Relena y se hicieron novios y ocho meses depués comenzaron a vivir juntos en el departamento de Heero. Heero trabajaba en un taller mecánico de Preventers de día y de noche estudiaba arduamente para ser el mejor ingeniero en informática que hubiera. Y, pese a todo lo ocupado que estaba, se daba maña para tener tiempo para estar con él.  
Al poco tiempo de mudarse, Dúo encontró trabajo en un restaurante como ayudante de cocinero e hizo otros amigos a los que frecuentaba por las tardes sin decirle a su pareja, pretendía de esa forma llamar la atención de Heero, quería que le demostrara que lo amaba de todo corazón y que lucharía por él. Heero decidió que era bueno que Dúo ampliara sus horizontes e ignoró la presencia de ellos en su casa como si no le importara si le era infiel, lo que le dolía muchísimo al trenzado Sin embargo, una noche hizo que uno de sus amigos se quedara seduciéndolo esperando que Heero entrara en cualquier momento y le motara una escena de celos, pero nada de eso pasó. Cansado del jueguito y que su amigo se creyera el cuento sin que Heero llegara, lo despachó y se fue a su habitación Cuando Heero llegó a casa vio que se había bañado y que la sala estaba muy ordenada, puesto que la había recogido de lo aburrido que estaba.  
- Hola, llegas tarde - le reclamó el trenzado un tanto molesto, por poco y le era infiel y él ni se había enterado.  
- Había mucho tráfico - se disculpó - ¿ha pasado algo malo?  
- Todo - le replicó furioso y se encerró en su habitación, esa sería la primera noche que dormiría solo desde que se mudara a vivir con él.  
Lo intentó un par de veces más, pero al parecer a Heero no le importaba o era tan egocéntrico que no creía que pudiera abandonarlo. Pero ya estaba cansado de todo, debía obligarlo a decirle que lo amaba a como diera lugar. Entró en la sala y lo primero que vio fue el sobre café, decía con letras bastante clara solicitud de adopción... Y no siguió pues en ese momento entró Heero y no pudo calmar su temperamento.  
-¡Eres un maldito que sólo piensa en sí mismo! - Gritó partiendo por la mitad el sobre con los papeles, se sentía traicionado, otra vez hacía las cosas sin preguntarle siquiera.  
- Dúo, no es lo que piensas.  
- ¡Si tanto quieres hijos, búscate a otro! - le dijo ofuscado pese a que sabía que le sería insoportable verlo con alguien más.  
- No es lo que piensas - insistió - yo iba a adoptar un... - y vio cómo Dúo arrojaba al suelo su portátil, no quería escuchar excusas - Por favor, escúchame.  
- ¡No quiero oírte ni volver a verte! - gritó furioso, ya no quería saber nada - nunca te he importado ¿verdad? ¡Búscate a alguien más! - agregó pasando por su lado obligándolo a soltar las flores y la botella que se rompió al estrellarse contra el suelo y se fue a su habitación.  
En su habitación recogió unas pocas cosas, las que había llevado, el resto se las había regalado Heero. Un poco más calmado, regresó a la sala para hablar con Heero, pero lo que vio lo hizo perder los estribos nuevamente, Heero estaba en el suelo abrazado a los restos de sus laptop con los hombros hundidos como si estuviera derrotado - ¡Esa cosa siempre fue más importante que yo! - le gritó desde la puerta esperando que Heero se dignara a mirarlo y que intentara detenerlo - ojalá te mueras y no vuelva a verte nunca más - y dio feroz portazo que pareció retumbar en su corazón. Ya en la calle caminó un par de cuadras y tomó un taxi hacia el aeropuerto mirando constantemente por los espejos, esperaba y soñaba con que Heero lo seguiría y lo llevaría de regreso a casa a la rastra, le haría el amor apasionadamente y harían las paces, pero no pasó y con el corazón destrozado tomó un boleto del primer vuelo que encontró disponible, lejos de Heero, del amor de su vida. - Yo dejé a Heero porque quería que me hablara de amor y yo tampoco le dije nunca que lo amaba y que me sentía solo - se dijo cubriéndose el rostro - Dios mío. Y tengo cara de reclamarle.  
  
Heero miró la base terrorista, estaba muy cerca de un bar clandestino, pero al parecer los soldados de allí estaban en pie de guerra, porque no había manera de infiltrarse sin llamar la atención. O tal vez sí, se dijo, llamar la atención era la mejor manera de ganarse el acceso. Y se dirigió al bar y habló con el dueño, que estuvo fascinado de permitirle un espectáculo que quizás haría que por ese fin de semana estuviera el local lleno.  
- ¿Cómo deberé presentarte, muchacho? - le dijo el dueño.  
- Mi nombre artístico es caramelo - respondió pensando en lo que dirían sus amigos si supieran lo que pretendía. Lo que no supieran, no les haría daño - pero quiero el 10 de las ganancias.  
- Seguro, no ibas a trabajar por nada - aceptó - venga, te mostraré el local.  
Heero estuvo todo el día ocupado ordenando las mesas y preparando la barra para el espectáculo, pero le faltaba un detalle, las luces eran demasiado fuertes, necesitaba algo más tenue si quería obtener el efecto deseado.  
- No hay problema - le dijo uno de los meseros al escucharlo sobre su propuesta - hay algunas luces de colores en la parte de atrás - se las trajo.  
- Es justo lo que necesito - le sonrió y vio que el muchacho se sonrojaba violentamente.  
- El jefe dijo que bailarías sobre la barra esta noche ¿te quitarás la ropa? - Depende de cuanta gente quiera pagar por verme - dijo encogiéndose de hombros "si Dúo o Wufei se enteran, soy hombre muerto" pensó, pero de seguro Dúo aún no estaba de regreso en la base.  
- El jefe llenó de propaganda en los alrededores, de seguro esta noche estará lleno para verte, eres un joven muy hermoso - dijo volviendo a sonrojarse.  
- Pues espero que muchos piensen como tú - le dijo y se subió de un salto a la barra - espero que ni tú ni los otros mozos se distraigan mirándome, no quisiera que perdieran sus trabajos por mi culpa - caminó por la barra midiendo los pasos, no quería caerse - voy a ensayar un poco con música, dile a los demás, si quieren verme.  
Y los ocho jóvenes que trabajaban en el lugar corrieron a verlo mientras se movía sensualmente al ritmo de la música por toda la barra sin perder el paso mientras fingía irse quitando una a una las prendas. Había visto que lo miraban por los ventanales y se agachó en un movimiento de lo más erótico que hizo que la temperatura de más de alguno subiera más de lo debido y terminó su show sentado en el borde de la barra en una posa que hizo botar sangre por la nariz a más de alguno y a otros sin poder cerrar la boca.  
- ¿Qué tal? - dijo mirando a sus improvisados espectadores que no podían sacar el habla y sonrió - y eso que no me quité la ropa - y se desmayaron de la impresión.  
  
La noche estaba caliente en más de un sentido, el bailecito de Heero había corrido como pólvora por ese sector de la colonia y el local estaba abarrotado de gente que quería ver el baile sensual de caramelo. El dueño estaba más que contento, la gente, debido al calor, consumía y consumía y muchos habían pagado cifras insospechadas para estar más cerca de la barra y así poder tocar a caramelo.  
Heero sonrió con mucho aplomo y se asomó a ver al barman encargado de presentarlo, este, al verlo, asintió y llamó la atención de la gente que de inmediato quedó en silencio.  
- Ha llegado la hora esperada - dijo el joven - y sólo por esta noche tendremos la presentación del hermoso y sensual Caramelo - y este se subió a la barra dándole la espalda al público - y recuerden, se mira, pero no se toca, él que lo haga deberá pagar una multa.  
- Podrían rifarlo - dijo una voz desde atrás.  
Y la música comenzó. Heero caminaba lentamente por la barra al ritmo de la música mientras sensualmente se quitaba la chaqueta, deslizándola lentamente por sus hombros y sus brazos hasta dejarla caer sobre la barra, la levantó de la barra con un pie y la dejó caer por la parte e atrás de la misma. A medida que se movía iba desabrochando la camisa dejando ver la suave piel de su pecho musculoso y comenzó a deslizarla por sus brazos y su espalda del mismo modo que la chaqueta.  
- ¡Ah! - fue el grito extasiado de la gente. Luego comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones, quitándose primero los zapatos, luego el cinturón y luego la prenda hasta quedar solo en boxers que marcaban deliciosamente su sensual trasero. Empezó a deambular esquivando a quienes intentaban atraparlo y se quedó a una distancia prudente mientras miraba al barman - Ejem - carraspeó afectado por el baile - ahora vamos a rematar la última prenda de caramelo, la base son cincuenta dólares.  
- ¡Yo los doy! - gritó alguien y Heero sonrió bajando un poquito la prenda.  
- ¡Yo doy ciento diez! - gritó otro y Heero se movió hacia él bajando un poco más la prenda.  
- ¡Ciento veinte!  
- ¡Ciento treinta!  
- ¡Ciento cincuenta!  
- ¡Ciento ochenta!  
- ¡Doscientos! - dijo alguien desde atrás babeando porque Caramelo ya casi mostraba sus partes íntimas.  
- ¡Doscientos cincuenta! - dijo otro más cerca de la barra.  
- ¿Alguien da más? - dijo el Barman y vio divertido como los hombres contaban dinero, incluso se juntaban para obtener más dinero - Doscientos cincuenta a las una... - empezó.  
- ¡Trescientos!  
- ¡Trescientos cincuenta! - volvió a ofertar y Heero alzó las cejas, nadie había pagado tanto por una prenda.  
- ¡Trescientos cincuenta a las una! ¡Trescientos cincuenta a las dos! - miró a Heero y este asintió - ¡Trescientos cincuenta a las tres! ¡Vendido! - Y Heero avanzó hacia donde el tipo lo esperaba y de un solo movimiento se agachó hacia él y se quitó el boxer tomando el dinero en un puño dejándole la prenda en la mano. El tipo lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados y no atinó a nada mientras Caramelo se alejaba de él.  
  
Dúo despertó acalorado, transpirado entero, la mente le había pasado una mala pasada y había tenido un sueño que era una mezcolanza entre su vida pasada con Heero y su baile sensual en la disco cuando volvieron a verse, eso lo había dejado terriblemente excitado y con el cuerpo alborotado, así que se decidió a hablar con los trabajadores para que lo ayudaran a sacar a Deathscythe de la base sin llamar la atención de preventers. Necesitaba con urgencia regresar a los brazos de su novio o se volvería loco.  
Se dirigió al baño y se miró al espejo, su cuerpo tenía claras evidencias del tipo de sueño que había tenido, así que decidió darse una ducha fría, pero esta no hizo mucho efecto, su miembro seguía despierto y no le quedó de otra que recurrir al único recurso que le quedaba y comenzó a frotarse lentamente intentando ahogar los gemidos imaginando que eran las manos de Heero las que lo recorrían hasta que se sintió acabar.  
- Te necesito, Heero - dijo mientras se ponía bajo el chorro de agua - no seré tan idiota de nuevo, no volveré a dejarte - se dijo y salió de la ducha envolviendo sus caderas con una toalla acolchadita - volvió a mirarse en el espejo buscando algún detalle que lo delatara, pero sólo encontró un chico necesitado de su novio.  
Después de secarse, se puso un pijamas limpio y volvió a acostarse esperando que ni los recuerdos ni los sueños eróticos volvieran a despertarlo. Cerró los ojos y escuchó un ruido en la puerta.  
- ¿Dos, estás despierto?  
- ¿Pasa algo malo? - dijo prendiendo la luz del velador.  
- Es que ha venido el preventers y ha preguntado por el piloto del gundam, quieren arrestarte ¿es cierto que eres el verdadero dos?  
- Debo regresar a la base - gruñó - pero no sin el gundam, necesito limpiar mi nombre.  
- Si nos liberas de estos malditos, nosotros te ayudaremos a sacarlo sin que te descubran.  
- Regresaré a casa con mi novio - canturreó y comenzó a vestirse aceleradamente. El ingeniero sonrió y fue a avisarle a los demás que el muchacho los ayudaría a liberarse de los terroristas.  
  
Heero, con el baile, había atraído a muchos de los soldados de la base y eso le había dado acceso a la misma y al fin pudo llegar hasta la central sin mayores problemas, allí, encerrado en una celda, estaba Odin Low, que permanecía sentado en un rincón.  
- ¿En realidad eres tú? ¿Cómo sobreviviste en es ocasión, Odin?  
- ¿Junior? - dijo este asombrado en apenas un susurro - ¿qué haces aquí?  
- Ya no soy Odin Low Jr. - le dijo - soy Uno - le guiñó un ojo - necesito saber por qué nos han involucrado con los terroristas y recobrar a Zero.  
- Bueno, puedo decirte muchas cosas, hijo, pero necesito saber que mi familia estará a salvo antes de actuar.  
- Eso no es difícil de solucionar - le dijo - puedo sacarlos a todos de aquí, siempre que estés dispuesto a colaborar con nosotros.  
- Caramelo ¿Qué haces aquí? - le dijo un oficial.  
- Es el piloto de Zero - le dijo Odin preguntándose por qué lo había llamado así.  
- Eso es fantástico - celebró - entonces pasarás mucho tiempo con nosotros - salió.  
- Ese tipo está casado y es mayor que yo - le dijo Low - no es bueno para ti.  
- No te preocupes, yo tengo un lindo novio esperándome.  
- Pero te llamó Caramelo.  
- No lo vayas a mencionar después, es mi nombre artístico, tuve que llamar la atención de los soldados para poder entrar, e hice un show erótico anoche.  
- ¡Por Dios! - le dijo escandalizado - ¿en qué ambiente fuiste a caer después de esa escaramuza?  
- Olvídalo, ellos no tienen la culpa, era una manera rápida de obtener dinero y hacía algo que me gustaba.  
- Estás mal de la cabeza - le dijo - te mostraré a Zero, supongo que eres capaz de controlarlo a tu antojo ¿verdad?  
- Hace tiempo que no piloteo uno de estos - admitió - pero después de todo lo que pasé con uno de ellos, de seguro me la podré de nuevo.  
- Ese es mi hijo - sonrió orgulloso.  
- No vuelvas a repetirlo ¿quieres? Nos meteremos en problemas.  
- Muy bien - aceptó - Zero tiene un solo detalle, no hemos podido calibrar el sistema dado que nos rechaza la clave de acceso - se encogió de hombros - supongo que tú podrás desbloquearlo sin problemas.  
- Ja, si puedo poner de cabeza a Preventers, una simple máquina no lo logrará - contestó.  
Los ingenieros se hicieron a un lado al ver llegar a Low con el muchacho, que de un salto se subió a la cabina del gundam. Una vez dentro inició el sistema.  
- Es un gusto volver a pilotearte, Zero - le dijo - espero que no te portes mal conmigo - le dijo ingresando el mismo código de antes y de inmediato este se puso en funcionamiento.  
- Caramelo, aparte de hermoso es inteligente - suspiró uno de los soldados y Low se volvió hacia él, no le gustaba que hablaran así de él.  
Heero mantuvo la cara seria al ver el enojo de su "padre", pero la verdad era que le daba risa la ira contenida del hombre cada vez que algún soldado hacía algún comentario acerca de su baile sensual de la noche anterior y más cuando alababan su espectacular cuerpo.  
- Baja de allí - le leyó de los labios - necesitamos hablar ya.  
  
Los trabajadores de la base en L4 ayudaron en todo lo que pudieron a Dúo y este esperó a que ellos estuvieran lo bastante lejos antes de detonar los explosivos dentro de la misma y hacerse humo, esa siempre había sido su mejor habilidad, merodear y pasar desapercibido. Salí por un acceso oculto de la colonia y se transformó para dirigirse a toda velocidad a M3, necesitaba hablar con Heero y disculparse, había sido un idiota cinco años atrás pero ya no volvería a serlo.  
A las pocas horas aterrizó en su base y se encontró con que sólo sus amigos lo esperaban y su novio no se veía por ningún lado. Sintiendo pesado el corazón, se bajó de Deathscythe y se acercó a sus bebés.  
- ¿Cómo se han portado, mis briboncitos? - le dijo con ternura dándole a cada uno un beso en la mejilla.  
- Se han portado bastante bien - le sonrió Quatre presintiendo la tristeza del trenzado - más de lo que podría esperarse cuando ninguno de sus papis bonitos han estado con ellos.  
- ¿Dónde está Heero? - preguntó al fin.  
- Fue a L1, dijo que así ellos no estarían preparados para su asalto - respondió Quatre - no te preocupes por él, pronto estará de regreso.  
- Pudo haberme dicho - murmuró - bueno, por ahora descansaré y jugaré con mis hijos, ya cuando llegue él me explicará todo - sonrió tranquilo volviendo a ponerse la máscara con la que ocultaba su dolor, pero esa máscara no convencía a Quatre y este lo siguió en silencio hasta su casa.  
- Dúo, recobraste la memoria ¿verdad?  
- Sí, Zero me obligó a recordar toda mi vida al lado de Heero - admitió - me dolió mucho recordar que fui tan idiota de dejar a Heero por una tontería, por no escucharlo y por no decirle lo que sentía.  
- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Heero no nos ha dicho jamás que fue lo que les pasó.  
- Quería probar que Heero podía ser muy celoso, tres veces intenté ponerlo celoso, pero ignoró mi accionar, luego vino que quería hijos, yo quería que estuviéramos solos, que me amarrara a él, pero con cadenas placenteras, pero nada me salía bien y me sentía abandonado.  
- Y terminaste por destrozarlos a ambos.  
- Sí, pero aquella tarde lo único que deseaba era que Heero me detuviera y me dijera que me amaba.  
- ¿Sabes que rompiste la única forma en que Heero había sido capaz de liberar sus sentimientos cuando destruiste su laptop?  
- ¿Cómo dices?  
- Wufei me contó que Heero te había escrito una carta de amor llena de poesía, que con ella pretendía hacerte comprender todos los sentimientos que bullían en su corazón y que esas palabras no las podía sacar de su boca.  
- Dios, con razón abrazó los pedazos cuando yo me iba.  
- Espero que cuando regrese, al fin puedan arreglar sus diferencias.  
- Nunca las hubo, sólo malos entendidos.  
  
Heero estaba aburrido, allí no había nada interesante que hacer, más que soportar los molestos comentarios de los soldados así que comenzó a pasearse por todos lados poniendo explosivos por toda la base, eso tenía que terminar, en M3 lo esperaban y él echaba de menos a su familia. Entró en la bodega que hacia las veces de cárcel y sacó a la familia de Odin Low llevándolos a una pequeña nave.  
- Esperan aquí, traeré a Odin y tan pronto yo haga explotar la base, saldrán de aquí siguiendo las coordenadas cargadas en la computadora - les dijo Heero y se marchó rápidamente.  
Regresó junto a su guerrero y se colocó junto al capitán al mando tomando su mano mientras le hacía una seña a Odin que nos e veía nada de contento, pero sintió.  
- ¿Qué pasa, Caramelo? - le dijo tomando su mano. Y es que hacía rato que Heero lo tenía convencido que era un chico muy dulce cuando en realidad lo estaba usando - ¿Quieres algo en especial? - Si - le sonrió con falsa coquetería - Quería que me autirizara para salir al espacio a probar a Zero.  
- ¿Al espacio?  
- Si, es que dentro de la colonia sería demasiado notorio los disparos del cañón y atraeríamos a Preventers sin estar listos.  
- Y aunque Eduard Dublín esté con nosotros, de todas maneras nos arrestarían - dijo pensativo sin saber que le estaba entregando información de primera - está bien, puedes hacerlo.  
- Gracias - sonrió y el hombre no vio e brillo feroz en sus ojos mientras se alejaba, ya todo estaba listo. Corrió hacia le gundam mientras el capitán daba la orden de despejarlo todo y Hero salió de la colonia de inmediato comenzaron a sentirse las detonaciones en la base y un trasbordador despegó cubierto por el humo.  
De inmediato, transformó a Zero en nave y se acopló al trasbodador para dirigirse a su propia base.  
  
Trowa mantenía una estricta vigilancia de los radares, por la información que Dúo les había traído era muy probable que ya los estuvieran persiguiendo y que Heero hubiese caído en las manos enemigas, dado que se había tardado demasiado.  
- Yuy - dijo el pequeño Q-chan a su lado.  
- ¿Heero? - dijo mirando la pantalla y se comunicó con la nave que se acercaba - Aquí el 03 - dijo - ¿quién vive?  
- El 01 - le contestó Heero - misión cumplida - y cortó la comunicación.  
- Bien, Q-chan - vamos por los demás, de seguro tu tío Dúo estará feliz con la noticia - le dijo tomándolo en brazos.  
Al poco rato estaban todos reunidos en la plataforma de aterrizaje, pero sin los bebés que ahora estaban con los Maguanacs.  
Al bajar de la nave, se dan cuenta que Heero viene acompañado y se preocupan.  
- Estos son los Low - los presentó - ellos son el resto de los pilotos, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei y Dúo - señaló a sus amigos - los ubicaré para que descansen - dijo tranquilo y los guió - antes que me olvide, necesitamos hablar - le dijo a Trowa - los veo en el jardín ¿ok?  
Ellos asintieron y lo vieron alejarse sin decir nada ¿qué pretendería Heero al llevar a extraños a su base?  
Dúo lo miró entristecido, ni siquiera lo había mirado a él y menos le había preguntado cómo estaba él o los niños.  
- No te preocupes - le dijo Quatre adivinando su dolor - Heero no quiere que ellos sepan de los bebés, ya nos explicará todo, vamos.  
  
El jardín o la guardería, como le gustaba llamarla, era una sala cuna donde los bebés estaban felices jugando sobre el mullido piso lleno de almohadones y juguetes de todos los portes y colores.  
Heero entró y encontró a sus amigos sentados cada uno con un bebé mientras tomaban su leche. Se sentó junto a su Dúo y tomó a D-Chan para alimentarlo.  
- ¿Por qué los trajiste, Yuy?  
- Por ellos fuimos involucrados en todo esto - señaló - Odín fungió como mi padre por dos años, él fue quien me enseñó a disparar un arma y tener aprecio por la vida, por eso lo saqué con su familia.  
- ¿Descubriste algo importante?  
- El nombre del Preventers, Eduard ... - se quedó en silencio.  
- ¿Dublín? - terminó Wufei asombrado - pero si ese tipo está enamorado de Lady Une.  
- Ya sabremos los motivos que lo hicieron meternos en este lío - dijo Trowa acomodando mejor a Q-chan en su regazo - lo importante es que ahora ya sabemos a quién tenemos que desenmascarar con certeza.  
- Lo que sí, debemos evitar que los Low sepan de los pequeños - señaló Heero apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Dúo - pretendo que nos ayuden a sacar a la luz al traidor.  
- Con un buen plan de acción haríamos que nuestro nombres quedaran limpios y que Zech y toda la cúpula de Preventers nos tengan que pedir disculpas públicamente - dijo Wufei.  
- Y de paso te devuelvan tu puesto ¿verdad? - dijo Quatre.  
- Bueno, no es que quiera regresar a vivir en el edificio de Preventers, pero si regreso a mi puesto, me podré comprar una casa para estar con Wu-chan.  
- Bueno, hablaremos de esto luego, es mejor que descansemos un poco y luego de hablar con Odin planearemos el final de todo esto.  
- Los Maguanacs siempre estarán felices de atender a los bebés - dijo Quatre dejando a Tro-chan en su cunita - ellos se harán cargo mientras descansamos.  
Cada uno se dirigió hasta su casa a descansar, Heero permanecía con Dúo abrazado a su costado, pero este iba muy silencioso y a Heero le llamó la atención, pero no dijo nada hasta que estuvieron en su habitación. Lo tomó por la cintura y se sentó son él en la cama sentándolo sobre sus piernas mientras lo abrazaba con fuerzas. Entonces notó que Dúo ocultaba su rostro contra su cuello y lloraba a mares.  
- ¿Qué pasa, amor mío? - le dijo acariciando sus hombros tratando de consolarlo.  
- Es que fui un idiota - le dijo con la voz ahogada - te amaba tanto y te abandoné sin escucharte, sólo quería que me dijeras que no estaba sólo y... - los labios de Heero lo callaron con un beso.  
- No digas nada, los dos fuimos idiotas entonces - volvió a besarlo - olvidemos el pasado y amémonos como siempre debimos hacerlo ¿te parece?  
- Claro que sí - le echó los brazos al cuello - aprovechemos que los niños no están aquí - comenzó a quitarle la ropa con ansiedad.  
- Me parece - empezó Heero levantando los brazos para ayudar a Dúo a quitarle la camiseta - que habíamos quedado - se recostó para permitir que le quitara los pantalones - que no lo haríamos hasta que todo hubiese terminado - le recordó.  
- ¿Quieres esperar hasta entonces? - le dijo el trenzado acariciando su piel desnuda con delicadeza.  
- No - dijo y se abalanzó sobre él para desnudarlo también - este es un juego para dos ¿recuerdas? - le sonrió y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente.  
  
A la hora de la cena los cinco pilotos se reunieron en el salón de convenciones con Odin Low para planear la manera de hacer que el propio traidor se desenmascarara y limpiara sus nombres.  
- Bueno, este tipo fue un soldado de comando tanto en Oz como en colmillo blanco, tanto así que lo conocí cuando me enviaron a dispararle a Heero Yuy, era de esa manera que me obligaba a trabajar para Wing Zero y me hizo poner todo a nombre de Odin Low Jr, dado que sabía que había sido uno de los pilotos Gundam durante la guerra.  
- ¿Y por qué nos involucró a los demás?  
- Porque mientras Wufei estuviera en Preventers nunca podría actuar con la libertad que quería y era al único piloto que se le conocía en la vida pública, Quatre Winner, por ser un rico empresario estaba protegido y los otros permanecían fuera de su alcance ya que no tenía ni idea de donde estaban.  
- A mí me arruinaron mi carrera en Preventers - reclamó Wufei- he vivido en esa pocilga que llaman departamento estos cinco años para ahorrar lo suficiente para comprarme una casa decente y esperaba que al subir de rango se me diera una mejor oportunidad, pero no sólo perdí el ascenso, ahora no tengo ni un cinco y menos un lugar donde vivir.  
- Pues yo soy la cabeza de las empresas Winner, y si Preventers llegase a hacer público todo esto, los negocios de mi familia se irían a la ruina y miles de personas se irían a la calle - dijo Quatre preocupado.  
- Todo esto comenzó hace cinco años - le dijo Odin - yo había decidido retirarme de la mala vida, pero el grupo autodenominado Wing Zero se había hecho de un excelente espía dentro de Preventers y de un excelente ladrón. Tanto así que encontraron mi expediente y a mi familia y me obligaron a trabajar con ellos, ellos sabían que yo era "padre" de uno ed los pilotos y así los obligaría a volver al redil. Sin embargo, yo averigüé que su ladrón era otro de los pilotos aún antes que ellos lo mandaran a robar los planos de Zero a Preventers. Era muy fácil que cualquiera entrara a la central, pero el espía sabía que los planos estaban bajo la más estricta vigilancia y si bien podría ayudarlo a entrar sería prácticamente imposible hacerlo salir, por eso hizo de Dúo los robara y se los entregara directamente a la organización.  
- Sin embargo, ellos sabían ya que él había sido uno de los pilotos ¿verdad?  
- Si, el tipo tenía acceso a toda clase de información y este muchacho estaba fichado desde hacía mucho como el piloto del 02.  
- Así que me usaron.  
- Ellos te enviaron en una misión muy especial para que te encontraras con el piloto del 01 y lo llevaras a la trampa, así aparecerían los demás, sin embargo, ellos no contaron que Jr fuera tu novio y que el tiro les saliera por la culata y sobre la marcha los culparon de terrorismo.  
- No soy Jr - le replicó el japonés - me llamo oficialmente Heero Yuy.  
- Muy bien, se les implicó en todo esto única y exclusivamente para desacreditar a Preventers, ellos sabían de sobra que serían capaces de esquivarlos a todos, pero pretendían, si era posible, arrestar a alguno para comprobar que eran totalmente ineficaces cuando el soldado escapara.  
- ¿Qué haremos ahora?  
- Ellos pretenden que iniciemos una guerra para salvar nuestros nombres - dijo Trowa pensativo - creo que hay una forma de obligarlos a actuar.  
- Necesitamos que ellos estén todos reunidos en la central de Preventers - dijo Heero pensativo tanbién - debemos hacerlos creer que los vamos a atacar con toda nuestra fuerza.  
- ¿Y cómo?  
- A través de su propio espía - sentenció Trowa - será algo realmente fascinante verlo delatarse él solito cuando vean que nos entregamos.  
- ¿Y cómo le haremos llegar esa información sin delatarnos?  
- Es ahí cuando yo entro en acción ¿verdad, Heero?  
- Así es - asintió - y para ello viajarás a la Tierra con tu familia y después de entregada la información, podrás perderte.  
  
La familia Low fue a la Tierra y Odin entregó la información que Heero le había pedido antes de "borrarse", esa era la única manera de ayudar a los pilotos a limpiar sus nombres, se los debía.  
Heero miró a sus compañeros en silencio, el resto del plan dependía de los bebés, no quería viajar con ellos de esa manera, pero no había de otra, ellos debían ir a la central de Preventers y presentarse con los bebés o no resultaría nada.  
- Podríamos bajar en un trasbordador... - empezó Quatre preocupado por los bebés.  
- Lo detectarían y lo destruirían antes que pudiéramos hacer alguna maniobra - lo interrumpió Trowa - y no podemos arriesgar a los bebés.  
- Si, pero dudo que podamos pilotear bien con un niño en brazos.  
- Vamos a tener que afirmarlo con los cinturones de seguridad - le dijo Wufei - debemos irnos pronto, antes que se dispersen para buscarnos.  
- La información decía que atacaremos la base principal de Preventers al medio día, así que debemos partir - dijo Heero tomando a Hee-chan - adelante.  
- ¿No lo puedo llevar yo? - dijo Dúo - D-chan se pone demasiado inquieto cuando está conmigo.  
- cada uno debe llevar a su igual o esto no va a resultar - le dijo Trowa - tampoco Tro-chan se porta muy bien conmigo, pero las cosas se harán así.  
Cada uno se subió a su guerreo y literalmente amarraron a los bebes a su pecho con el fin que estuvieran seguros y lo bastante lejos de los controles a fin de evitar que metieran sus manitas.  
- Yo espero que te duermas durante el viaje, Hee-chan - le dijo el japonés al bebé - no quiero problemas contigo ¿te parece?  
- Le hablas como si se tratara de un adulto - le dijo Dúo por el canal 2 - recuerda que es sólo un bebé.  
- A mí siempre me trataron como adulto, aún cuando era niño.  
- Ya estamos listos - le dijo Trowa por el canal 3 mostrando al pequeño que se aferraba a sus brazos como si fueran extensión de los suyos - espero la señal.  
- Nosotros también lo estamos - dijo Quatre por el canal 4.  
- Y nosotros - dijo Wufei por el 5.  
- Despeguemos - ordenó Heero.  
  
La base central de Preventers estaba llena de soldados especializados en la batalla contra Mobile Suit, al menos eso le señalaba el sistema a Heero que le había puesto un casco protector a Hee-chan para que la señal del gundam no le afectara.  
- Aún no nos detectan - señaló Quatre.  
- Eso quiere decir que no tienen aún listos los radares para gundamio - dijo Trowa - eso no puede ser bueno ¿o sí?  
- Así no ponemos en peligro a los bebés - le dijo Wufei.  
- Descendamos - ordenó Heero - es hora de ponerle fin a esta locura -y transformó su gundam en robot. Los demás simplemente lo imitaron.  
Los cinco aterrizaron en medio de todos los robot de Preventers dándose la espalada unos a otros mostrando amenazadoramente sus armas; Zero tenía el cañón de rayos, Deathscythe, su guadaña; Heavyarms, su metralleta; Sandroch, sus espadas curvas y Nataku, su lanza. Pero ninguno se movio.  
- Ahora - ordenó Heero soltando su cinturón de seguridad mientras hacía que su guerrero doblara una rodilla para poder bajar con el bebé. Los demás lo imitaron.  
Todo un grupo de Preventers, armados hasta los dientes, los rodearon al ver que las cabinas se abrían, pero se quedaron de una pieza cuando los cinco soldados mostraron lo que portaban.  
- ¿Qué significa esto? - les dijo Lady Une avanzando hacia ellos.  
- Aquí tiene a los cinco Gundam creados por Wing Zero - le contestó Wufei.  
- Y aquí tiene a Odin Low Jr. - le dijo Heero presentando a su bebé - lo de los terroristas ha sido una farsa para poder construir cinco gundams que se adueñaran de la esfera y las colonias.  
- ¿Dé donde sacaron esos bebés? - le dijo Zech molesto.  
- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a quién ordenó su existencia? - le señaló al espía que intentaba escapar pero fue detenido por Dúo - él puede explicarte todo. Desde el comienzo, cuando él, Dekim Barton y otros líderes ordenaron la muerte del líder pacifista Heero Yuy.  
- Deténganlo - ordenó de inmediato Lady Une - y Ustedes... - empezó pero fue interrumpida por Relena.  
- Heero, dime ¿de dónde sacaste a esa criatura tan bella?  
- Heero es mío - le dijo Dúo - igual que nuestros hijos - le entregó a D-chan y tomó a Hee-chan - espero que ahora si respete la propiedad privada, señorita Vice ministro de Relaciones Exteriores - le dijo fastidiado tomando del brazo libre a Heero que lo miraba divertido - es mejor que nos vayamos a casa, es hora que los bebés coman y duerman la siesta.  
- Muy bien, vamos a casa - le sonrió y lo siguió - Lady Une, supongo que ya sabe dónde encontrarme - le dijo mirándola de lado. Ella no dijo nada pero igual asintió, esos muchachos eran todo un caso.  
  
Unos meses más tarde los cinco chicos se reunían de nuevo, pero ahora para celebrar el bautizo de sus bebés y la mejor vida que tenían ahora.  
Heero y Dúo habían comprado una casita con un enorme jardín y una sala muy especial en donde habían puesto una mullida alfombra y los rincones estaban llenos de cojines de todos portes y colores. Además, había por todos lados juguetes de goma para que los niños pudieran morderlos y mucho amor para ellos. Claro, comprarla había sido todo un lío, les faltaban 6 mil dólares para pagarla por completo y Heero los hizo aparecer de la nada. Dúo estaba echando chispas y Heero tuvo que decirle e dónde los sacó, que los había ganado bailando, por lo que tuvo que dormir solo toda una semana, aunque Dúo lo había amenazado con un mes, pero ni él mismo fue capaz de llevar el castigo.  
Wufei había conseguido su ascenso y se había convertido en oficial de comando, lo que le permitía pasar más tiempo en casa con su niño y recibía la visita constante de Sally Poe y otras amigas que le decían que el pequeño Wu-chan sería todo un tigre cuando creciera, lo que lo ponía muy orgulloso, en especial porque recalcaban que era igualito a él.  
Trowa se había quedado a vivir definitivamente con Quatre, era totalmente ilógico para él estar yendo y viniendo a ver a los niños cuando podía estar con ellos y trabajar con Quatre en sus empresas, dado que él tenía un título en administración de personal. Le habría gustado que se fueran a vivir solos, pero las hermanas de Quatre se habían encariñado demasiado con sus sobrinos y estos con ellas, así que no hubo otra que aceptar la situación. Al menos Quatre era inmensamente feliz teniendo a s amor a su lado y a sus hijos que llenaran los vacíos de su corazón.  
- Parece que están muy tranquilos - dijo Dúo preocupado - ¿no estarán planeando algo malo estos bribones?  
- Vamos, que daño puede hacer un bebé de ocho meses - le dijo Wufei.  
- Uno tal vez ninguno, pero cinco sí - contestó vigilando atentamente a los bebés - y sé por experiencia que cuando se quedan calladitos es porque están haciendo algo malo - caminó hacia Hee-chan y lo tomó por la cintura. No se había equivocado, tenían en sus manos los chiches del bautismo - ¿cómo llegó esto a sus manos? - les preguntó quitándoselos, eran muy pequeños y podrían ahogarse, y de inmediato un coro de llantos llegó hasta sus padres.  
- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Heero levantando a D-chan.  
- Intentaron comerse los chiches.  
- Estos pequeños - dijo Heero divertido - venga, la ceremonia debe estra por empezar, después les daremos torta ¿les parece? - y se llevó a los niños dentro junto con los demás.  
La ceremonia fue bastante sencilla pero muy bonita, cada bebé recibió un nombre cristiano y orgullosamente mostró sus dientecitos al reír y más aún cuando sus papis les dieron un trozo de torta para que comieran ellos solitos.  
  
Fin.  
Ok, Ok, me quedó más largo de lo que había planeado, tarde, mal y nunca escribo historias tan largas, pero bueno, salió como salió.  
Quiero darles las gracias a todos mis lectores y saludar a algunas personas que me escribieron en el primer capítulo y que olvidé mencionar, gracias Hotaru-chan y Keysie Maxwell (gente con este apellido abunda, igual que los Barton y los Yuy). Por lo mismo quiero nuevamente dedicarlo a todos los que me dejaron reviews y aquellos que no lo hicieron también ya que me gusta que la gente lea mis historias aunque no tengan valor de dejar sus comentarios Respondo:  
1º Invitación a una nueva vida no es mía, pero sí la leí, y si bien tomé el apodo artístico de Heero, no me basé en ella para escribir este fic.  
2º No me molesta como me llamen siempre que no sea un insulto, así que me pueden llamar como se les ocurra.  
3º la inspiración me llegó y tuve que terminarlo, espero que me pase lo mismo con el final de Hijos de la Sangre que lo tengo un tanto abandonado.  
4º Perdonen que no contestara antes, es que tengo un queso con todos los reviews dado que los recibo de dos páginas y se me olvida a quien debo responder, espero que me entiendan.  
Cariños y gracias por leerme.  
Shio Chang. 


End file.
